


Premonitions

by Bloodpatternblue



Series: Premontions series [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe Dragon Ball Z, Awesome Bulma Briefs, B&V, B&V AU, B&V Fantasy, B&V Fantasy AU, B&V Smut, B&V fandom, BVAU, Bulma Briefs & Vegeta - Freeform, Bulma Briefs - Freeform, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta - Freeform, Bulma and Vegeta - Freeform, Bulma and Vegeta AU, Bulma and Vegeta Fantasy, Bulma and Vegeta Fantasy AU, Bulma and Vegeta Greek Mythology, Bulma and Vegeta Histroical, Bulma and Vegeta NOOC, Bulma and Vegeta smut, DBZ, DBZ Greek Mythology, Dragon Ball Multiverse, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Greek AU, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek Mythology AU, Historical Fantasy, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, V&B smut, VBAU, VegeBul - Relationship - Freeform, Vegebul, Vegeta and Bulma AU, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta x Bulma - Freeform, Vegeta x Bulma - Relationship - Freeform, bulma vegeta alternate universe, vegebul smut, vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpatternblue/pseuds/Bloodpatternblue
Summary: COMPLETED - Vegeta always knew he was different. Fate had always led him through life, along with visions of the future. The feeling of being pulled to the new democratic country of Hudae, every day, was like an impending doom. Until finally his travels lead him to the city of Kalie, where he meets an accomplished sorcerer who leads an entire army. "That moment you had me pushed against that dirt, I knew I was born to challenge you" Vegeta Purred. A/U set in ancient times, magic, fate, Gods and love. NO OCC.





	1. Premonitions - Great Ape

Premonitions  
Great Ape  


The water lapped around his face as he paddled with his strong legs to keep his body afloat. Not many people could swim, but Vegeta made it a ritual to get up before the sun and spend time in the vast, never ending, grandiose, empty body of water that circled this small island. He watched as the suns light licked at the top of the water. The people in his village had said he came over that horizon one particularly cold morning. The fisher men had found his small floating basket, that was really all that they said about it.  
The people of the island did not like the teenager, he unsettled them with his intense stares. There were, instances that made this feeling turn in a full on plague throughout the village. No one spoke to him these days, unless absolutely necessary. These things that happened to him, he could not explain them. They felt completely natural to him, but the looks he got from the far haired, blue eyed people of the island made him think twice. He often wondered why they bothered to keep him at all? Pity? Out of need for another strong male? Fear? He was not normal, he knew this, he knew it with every fibre in his body, he knew that from the stares, the whispers and the frowns.  
This inner strength, this power he possessed. They were scared of it, they were jealous and cautious of it. 'They', were ignorant, he assumed to himself. There was only one person who didn't look at Vegeta like a monster, maybe because she was in a similar situation as him. She was different.  


18 was born a sick babe, she would stop breathing and turn blue. Her mother had given birth to 3 still born babies before her. 18's family were said to be cursed. One afternoon she had an attack, the babe died in her parents arms. They consequently threw themselves over a cliff, unable to deal with the pain of loosing another baby. It is said a woman in a flowing white and golden dress, long drop earrings covered in fine jewels, sparkled behind her burnt amber hair which was woven into elegant braids, picked up 18's lifeless body and kissed both her cheeks. She then set the babe back down in her blankets. The villagers looked in awe as the baby began to cry again.  
They say Hera, Queen of the Gods herself had brought 18 back from the dead.  
Although they didn't speak, Vegeta and 18 had an understanding. The pair slept in dwellings close to each other and sat next to each other to eat meals. Sometimes Vegeta's gaze would land on 18's bright blue stare and he swore he could see the same misery and torment in her as he felt himself.  
Had the gods saved him from death too only to suffer a worse fate? Every time he looked into her eyes, it made him shiver with his own destiny.

Vegeta often dreamt of things, things that had no happened yet, things that had happened before he was born. He never shared this, no one knew. But it was a part of his strange aura. He knew what was going to happen before it happened. Important things. High tides, storms, deaths. Sometimes he decided to intervene and other times not.  
A spine shrilling scream broken the dead silence of the morning. Vegeta spun around and looked in the direction of the village. He could see flames stroking the tops of the tress where the village was. He was back on the shore in 3 big movements. As his naked skin tightened from the cool air on his wet flesh, his leg muscles pumped into action as he ran into the forest.

\------  


Metal clashed as the piercing sound of two swords coming together in rage and agony, the sound rang in all the ears of the men surrounding this chaotic battle between two titans.  
Bulma's eyes widened as she watched the unfathomable strength this man was using, as if it was just a practice fight, began to over power his opponent. She could hardly keep up with his movement, he was so elegant, so graceful and full of such raw power. His body was sculpted straight from Zeus himself. The way his muscles moved, his tendons, his ligaments, his joints and his skin all worked together to form a complete warrior. Even his hair seemed to keep in with his stream like effect and stay out of the way.  
On a routine patrol of the city they found these two battling like two titans. They were on a hill covered in hard grey stones, it made for an unstable ring for the pair. Outside of the city walls were usually barren this time of afternoon. If it hadn't been for the strange way the wind was blowing that day Bulma would have never of lead her troops this way. Just to the side of the main road which was paved in pure white limestone that ran straight into Kalie, was where they had found to two quarrelling men.  
Bulma wasn't sure who the better of the two was, the short, more stocky man. His midnight black hair stood on end like a lightening bolt, a huge widows peak framed his face. She did, however, know the other huge giant he was facing. That was Abrion, a local but dangerous criminal. He was responsible for many deaths of wealthy citizens of Kalie, he stole their wealth of gold and jewels and would capture their staff and sell them off as slaves. He was a ruthless killer and was feared by many, he was a huge monster that only the city guard took on. Bulma had encountered him from time to time and she had given her men the command to never challenge him unless she was there to offer magical support.  


This man was completely overwhelming Abrion, like he was a training pole. Abrion's size and pure strength accounted for nothing against this man's speed and completely smooth style of blade, he knew where and when Abrion would attack. His knowledge of his sword, his own movements and that of everything around him was something Bulma never thought she would witness in her wildest dreams. He was effortless and graceful. Bulma could not draw her gaze away, it was a fight of pure perfection. Who was this man?

\------  


The city's mood was that of complete shock, led into the town square in chains Vegeta looked around dully. So this was Kalie, he had waited a long time to get to this moment. He didn't however, plan to be in chains. He sighed and focused his gaze to the woman leading this troop of warriors. He probably could of taken them all on, had that woman not have been with them. She was some kind of sorceress, and had pinned him to the ground with a paralysing spell, uttered from her perfectly shaped, smooth lips. She formed a smirk as she pronounced her words.  


Yes, that woman enjoyed bringing him to his knees, he struggled at first, falling to one knee and looking her straight in the eye as defiantly as he could. She would not bring him down easy. As her spell increased in magnitude his strength began to wane. Cursing as his body gave up before his mental resolve would, he ate dirt.  
He had dealt a crippling blow to the one they called Abrion, the great oaf hit his gigantic head on a rock on the way down, killing him instantly. Vegeta felt it was fate, Abrion's Karma as those in the east called it. But the city guard didn't see it that way. Kalie was the major city of the newly formed democracy nation of Hudae. They would charge him with murder he was told. He could tell they were glad to be rid of the monster Abrion, but their justice system compelled them to try him.  
His thoughts drifted back to his childhood and teenage years. About how much justice he got, about how much mercy he was delivered. About all the fairness the world had given him.  


No, this world didn't need democracy. It didn't need divine intervention. It need him, punishing the wicked, stomping out the evil under his boot. He trained from the moment justice had left the world, he knew in that moment that nothing would save them. That they needed to save themselves. These people lived in comfort and under strong command, they knew nothing of real suffering. But when the rest of the world came knocking on their doorsteps they would learn as he had. That this world is cruel, cold and dark. Nothing lights the way but your own ambition and fire.  


The chains heavy on his wrists and ankles, Vegeta's internal resolve would not waver. He had to complete what he came for, nothing would stand in his way. Not even this city. He had no other options left.

\------  


Being connected to the magical plain could be exhausting for Bulma, she was born a seer but was taught in sorcery when she was very young. Had Bulma have been born in another country she could have very well been burnt for her powers. In the state of Hudae, sorcery is highly valued and Bulma was the commanding officer of the town guard because she was an exceptionally powerful warrior. However she did keep her ability as a seer as quiet as she could. One could be taught to be a sorcerer but one could not be taught to see the things that Bulma did. That, was a gift. So she held that card very close to her chest, she only conversed with the top of the state and his royal highness himself about her seer abilities.  
Prophecies, famine and war were among the many things she had warned the leaders of. Her premonitions always turned out to be true. She had saved them a many times.  
Bulma found it curious that she hadn't had any vision of this strange man. She got chills in his presence, he was important to fates plan she could tell. But the universe was remaining quiet about him.  
For now.  


Bulma walked out onto her private quarters balcony. She lent up against the stone railing. The strange wind she had felt all day was still fluttering around her person like a couple of flirting teenager dancers. Tempting her to scan the city for anything unusual. Kalie sat on a soft decline, on one of Hudae's most beautiful ports. The castle and the citadel where the laws where made and passed down resided on the top of the hill. The city centre was a huge square shaped quadrant, tiles of every colour painted a perfect picture of the natural beauty from around the city. Small quaint dwellings started off the city at the huge front gates and got bigger as they arrived at the all inspiring castle. All the vendors and slums were down at the city's ports where many ship docked daily. The castle was a sight to be seen, it was tall as it was grand, in blinding white limestone the castle was built into a huge rock front. Shining windows of coloured glass made visible for miles around. It always made Bulma feel safe. Almost like the castle itself was alive and apart of the living things around it.  


Bulma's thoughts ran over the afternoons events again. The man, who they learnt was named Vegeta was being held in the dungeons of the castle until he would face his justice at the citadel. Bulma couldn't help but notice the look in the man's eyes as she cast her seal of commandment on him. He should have fallen to the floor faster than a shooting star. But he held his ground defiantly, the fire in his gaze had excited Bulma. She couldn't deny she was fascinated by him. She was a powerful being, no man yet had not succumb to her will. Vegeta was no exception. But he went down fighting. She had felt his influence, she had never worked that hard to contain someone before. His aura felt electric on her skin, even now, hours later.  
Just who was he?  


She couldn't admit it out aloud, but they had been happy to have rid themselves of Abrion. Although their ruling system was fair, it had become corrupt by fat men with even bigger payouts. Abrion had been a pawn in many a dirty dealings. He wasn't going anywhere. She felt almost sorry for Vegeta. He would not get a fair trial like he should be entitled to, like the founders of this democracy had intended.  
No the fat cats would win out as they always did. Bulma brought in the trash and they put them right back out on the streets as free men. She struggled of late with this corrupt government. She had searched the universe for a premonition of their great cites fate. She found no comforting answer, she found no answer at all. Perhaps she thought, the cities fate was intertwined with this new comers fate. Perhaps the universe did not want her to know their fate.

\------  


Vegeta had been in worse places, this was actually quite comfortable as far as dungeons went. The people in this city were definitely serious about the 'fair' thing. He closed his eyes feeling the moonlight creep onto his skin, they were certainly lucky that it was only half moon. Wild things happened on the full moon, things that even the sexy sorceress couldn't win against. He smirked at the thought of her, funny enough he had really only been thinking about her sitting here in this tiny cell. His will, it was going to plan, well for the most anyway, so there was no more need to think over it. He had prepared himself ever since he saw what was coming for this city. There was nothing left to do but wait.  


The blue haired woman, she was as interesting as they get. He had not yet met such a powerful woman, she had a strong will about her. Although she wasn't physically tough like most warrior women he meet, she was by far the strongest. That magic of hers coursed through her blood, he heard and felt it deep in her heart beat. If he was honest, the thought of her, that power. It made him hard.  


He wondered if she had suspected him, she did know just where to find him. He had been scouting the city days before and never saw the guard come out that far from the city limits.  
So how did they know where the two of us were? Vegeta thought to himself.  
Did she have some sort of power to sense things? Vegeta would have to be careful around her, he wouldn't put it past her to be able to read minds. He laughed loud at this thought.  
Preposterous, maybe I should try that theory out next time she is in the room, he smirked to himself.  


Fate had a funny way of surprising Vegeta, usually it was for the worse, but this time he knew it was something he was going to enjoy. The woman was definitely involved in this thing he called destiny. He smirked to himself again as he heard keys at his cell. Vegeta didn't need to turn his head to know who it was, she had a scent on her that no male would ever be able to emit. She had come to his cell, this late at night, for what purpose?

\------  


Bulma felt her rage build as she began to build her magical guards up around her. A fortress coursed through her skin and formed a shield around her body. This man would never get close enough to do any damage to her. Somehow she could tell he knew this. He just sat there with his arms folded and a stupid smile on his face like he knew why she was here, he was laughing at how long it had taken her to find out his plan. Oh how she wanted to punch him in his stupid, handsome face.  


She built up her spell, ready to unleash great pain on him unless he gave her exactly what she needed. He finally looked up at her as her magic began to swirl and lash out of her soul. She watched his eyes look her over, he hadn't seen her in such casual attire yet, only her armour. Bulma was dressed in a simple gown of blue, a golden chain around her neck brought the gowns fine material up to completely cover her chest, dipping low under her arms and back up again around the back of her neck. The gown meet the floor but had a slit up the side of both legs to allow movement. A golden sash wrapped around her rib cage and kept the material close to her body. Her hair was pinned up in a bun out of her way with loose bits of hair around her forehead, falling from the buns secure hold. She wore little jewellery, only a bracelet and ring her mother had given her.  


"So you have become aware of the situation, that didn't take them long. It must have been a strong wind that brought them here." Vegeta said looking out at the small window in his cell.  
Bulma's eyes widened as she remembered the wind she felt the day she first saw the man. She felt her rage bubble, she fought it down and took control.  


"So you know, meaning you're in line with them! What do you want?!" Bulma demanded.  


Vegeta looked her in the eyes and smirked.  
"What all men want, power and destruction" He said cryptically.  


"Be clear criminal or you will regret it" Bulma warned with her closed fist.  


Vegeta's smirked faded as he became aware of the electrifying power in the room, radiating from the petite figure in front of him. He remembered the pain and humiliation she had brought down on him last time and his face changed.  


"I noticed that no cuffs were placed on me as you entered like all the other guards, I'm assuming a stronger spell will be cast on me this time around, if I move or refuse to talk?" Vegeta asked the determination in his gaze returned.  


Bulma swallowed hard.  


"Tell me who you are" She said sternly.  


"I know if I do that you will never believe me, what guarantee do I have that you will believe me?" He asked.  


"You don't, so you better just tell the truth" Bulma said clenching her fists tighter.  


Vegeta sighed, the poor girl had no time. He had little information for her but her own demises.  


"I am a traveller from the east, I noticed the endless line of ships weeks ago as I climbed the coast toward the city. My guess by the flags they fly they are from one of the murderous thieving pirate nations, who plan on sacking the city, killing the men, raping the women and children and plan to steal the gold." Vegeta offered.  


"Why would you come to the city then? How do I know you are not one of them?" She asked.  


"I could have held my own against a group of them, and I didn't plan on being in a cell when they arrived, you ruined that plan. Besides, what does it matter if I was with them? I'm locked away in a cell. Believe me, when they come, as sure the night is dark they will, I will be killed with the rest... Or maybe even left to starve" He said looking back out the window.  


Bulma could feel the sincerity in his voice. He looked too well kept for a pirate anyway.  


"Your strength, where did you learn to fight?" Bulma asked.  


Vegeta looked back at her. He smirked again.  


"So you want my help sorceress? Does your democracy allow such a thing?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.  


"So you won't tell me where you learnt to fight like that?" she demanded.  


He gave a look that shot through her, a cold feeling ran through her bones. This was a sore spot for the strange man. She could tell no amount of push from her magic would reveal that secret, it was deeply guarded. She hoped that fate would show her one day. She could really use that teacher in her guard.  


"If you help the guard defend the city, you will be rewarded in your trial with a lesser penalty. That much can be guaranteed" She offered turning her back.  


"Otherwise, sit here and rot" She said looking over her shoulder.  


Vegeta looked her up and down again, not only powerful but this women was well kept. She had a fine body he just had to take another second to admire it before he decided his fate. Bulma noticed his ogling, which made her muscles tense. Yes, she was very interesting indeed. He would play along for now. Vegeta stood up and put his hand on his hip and smirked his usual smirk.  


"I require a special weapon to maximise my potential in a battlefield, I saw a shop that may have such a weapon as you brought me into the city in chains" Vegeta said.  


Bulma's eyes narrowed.  


"You are a different kind aren't you? Very well, I assume you mean Launch's weapons" Bulma said walking out of the cell.

\------  


A power pump from the combination of his back, pelvis, chest and shoulder muscles propelled the spear into the night air. It flew faster then Bulma's eyes could follow. The spear hit its mark and completely collapsed a man's chest and went right through him to land on the ground behind him. Bulma looked on in disbelief. That man was more then 700 feet away. She had never seen someone throw a spear that far, the furthest she had seen was just over 300 feet. The precision and accuracy with which he threw was beyond human possibility.  


Bulma began raising her magic, he had momentarily made her stall. She was beginning to worry why she hadn't had a vision about this man. Just as she cast a spell of lighting she watched 3 men simultaneously fall to another one of Vegeta's spear. He was incredible. He was picking off soldiers as they tried to gain ground towards Bulma to take her out. She was making quick work of the smaller groups. But many more were spilling from the boats in the harbour. She was only one, if they had 4 or 5 more sorceress they could destroy them, but it was just enough to stop the soldiers from entering the city for now with just 1. They would be over run in a matter of minutes. Just at that moment they were all feeling the imminent defeat, Vegeta thought of an idea watching the ferocious lightening flash every time it hit a man.  


Vegeta spun around to Bulma.  


"Can you emulate the full moons light?" He shouted.  


Bulma looked confused for a second.  


"It is possible, but how could that help this situation?" She yelled back annoyed.  


"Make sure it is as powerful as a full moon! Throw it into the nights sky! You can thank me later!" Vegeta growled.  


"I fail to see how this will..." Bulma began back.  


"DO IT NOW!" He screamed.  


Bulma scowled and put her hands in front of her chest and faced them at each other. She closed her eyes and tunnelled her power to between her palms. She focused her memories, every part of her being on the moons light. She sped up the momentum of the power. As a ball of light grew bigger she began to raise her arms. As she felt the last bit of energy force its way into the ball she shot it up in the sky.  


"YES!" Vegeta shouted running back up the hill.  


Bulma shouted at him to stop, she turned around to watch him. He stopped mid run and raised his arms up.  


"You truly are magnificent at magic!" He smirked at her as he turned his head up toward the light.  


Bulma was about to reply as Vegeta's face started to change, he started to grow large fangs and his eyes began to flash white. It was then she notice it, the tail.  


What happened next would become legend in history books, Bulma watched on in complete awe along with the rest of every being in eyesight as Vegeta turned in a gigantic dark brown ape with massive ears, red eyes and a huge tail.  


He destroyed every last bit of evidence that the pirates had ever landed on Kalie's shores that night.

\------  


Vegeta waddled slightly as the guards brought him into the trail room. His ankles were shackled together along with an attached chain to both his wrist. After his transformation he made quick work of the pirates, stomping and stamping them all to death. He even completely destroyed their ships. No amount of fire power could stop him when he was in his great ape form. When the battle had been won Bulma removed the light from the sky and shackled him with a spell. She was terrified by what she had seen and ordered her troops to chain him to the wall in his cell and cover up his only window out into the sky. And so there he sat, in darkness to await his trial.  


He decided that no amount of help he had given would matter much now. They would want him dead, he could just punch himself for revealing his secret. But they would have been slaughtered by sheer might mass of 100 000 men. Not even magic could have helped them, that was the only way to survive. Now, however it meant his death.  


"It is with great thought and discussion that we command Vegeta, the lone traveller from the east into life time servitude into the cities guard" The high councillor boomed.  


Everyone began to whisper and discuss what they had just heard. Bulma's face however, was sheer white. They decided what?! It was then the high councillor turned to her.  


"Lady Bulma, we ask that each night before the full moon that you use a temporary blinding spell on Vegeta to keep him from transforming at will" He said.  


"Why not just amputate his tail?! I cannot be sure a blinding spell will work, better to remove the source" Bulma said.  


"What?!" Vegeta spat.  


"Quiet!" Yelled the councillor banging his hammer.  


"We cannot be sure that this is where he gets his power from, also we may need his power again, we will discuss measures in which to control him. But we cannot for the moment permanently destroy his power" The councillor explained.  


"It is his tail, I can feel the surge of power from it! We should remove it, or something bad will happen!" Bulma yelled.  


The councillor motioned for her to step forward to him. She obeyed and walked forward. The councillor lent down and whispered.  


"Is there something you want to share? A sign perhaps?" He asked.  


"No I haven't... It's just... You can't do this, he is dangerous!" She hissed.  


He waved her away and she turned around red in the face. Holding down her anger and humiliation she walked back to her seat. Vegeta watched her with a menacing gaze.  


"So it is decided, Vegeta will join the city guard until his dying day" The councillor said with a bang of his hammer.  


Bulma sighed and threw her face into her hands. What was she going to do? How could she lead the guard and watch this criminal 24/7. She was going to have to work out a plan before they officially released him from jail.


	2. Premontions - Marshal Briefs

Premonitions  
Marshal Briefs  


2 years later  


Vegeta's feet moved with speed unseen in any man as he scaled up the large hill of Kalie. He had a trace spell on him, if he wasn't inside the castles perimeter by sundown a great pain would come over him. He had only been outside of the castle once before after sundown. It was the worst pain he had ever felt. The humiliation of her control over him was sickening, he hated that she had that kind of powerful pull over him, but his resolve had never dulled. He waited for the sight to show him an answer to the current situation.  


His mission still remained the same, he was just going to have to complete his fate under her control or find a way to break the chains.  
He had become a part of their guard. Taking orders from Bulma and carrying out his duty. He had become somewhat accustom to his new situation. He had his own quarters with 2 maids. He wasn't treated as if he belonged but he wasn't treated with disdain either. He was just forgotten about, until his powers were needed. He felt the people of Kalie just put up with his presence, for the sake of their security of course. He would never be given land like most knights did of the city guard. He would never receive honours or feast with the king, but he did safe guard all of their lives. With both his and Bulma's strength the city remained safe.  
But the winds were changing once again, he felt it early in the morning as he sat on his balcony wall, looking out over the ocean he could smell the winds of change. They were coming straight for him. He never knew what to expect, but he would face them like he always had. He had to, he had no other choice.  
As Vegeta entered the Castles perimeter his body relaxed, he wouldn't be feeling that pain today. He started to walk toward the mess hall, he could smell the roasting pork, the fowl and duck that would have been caught during the day by the castle hunters. The way they marinated the meat and cooked it slowly over coals made it taste like heaven. Vegeta felt his mouth start to water, his appetite was insatiable as ever.  
Just as the thought of devouring a leg of ham washed over him Vegeta felt her presences. He stopped and looked to his side. Bulma was standing there waiting for him to return.  


"We are required in the royal quarters, follow me" Bulma uttered and turned around, her silky, long blue hair whipped and followed her like a lackey.  
This woman did disdain him, her body tensed whenever he was near. She feared him for his dark power, loathed him for his stubborn, egotistical nature and castigated him for his supposed insolence. She hated his cloistered demeanour, he never worked as a team and ran off ahead to slay the enemy all by himself, what she hated even more was that he always came back without a single scratch and with a smirk of pride on his face. He boiled her blood and got under her skin like no other. He could read her like a book, after these 2 long years.  
Bulma could feel him walking behind her, she could tell that stupid look was on his face. He knew how to annoy her. He took risks and never paid for them, gods it wasn't fair how he never had hardship. Everything came easy to him. While she had to work her way through blood, sweat and tears to get where she was. He had this dark power she bet he relied on too much. It was a total skew of the natural power balance, one day he would figure this out and nature would return the balance. She hoped she would get to see his demise so she could smirk at him as if to say 'I told you so'.  


They neared the royal quarters as Bulma could see the royal guards walking toward them.  


"Marshal Briefs, The Brigadier General is waiting for you in the palace hall" A guard greeted Bulma with a bow.  
Vegeta watched this exchange with a slightly curious look in his eyes. Bulma was the leading general in the Kalie city guard, The Marshal, she just received this rank weeks ago after a difficult mission to the west. The only person who outranked her was the Brigadier General of the royal force. Who's only objective was to protect the king himself. Bulma was in charge of keeping the city from ruin. A far worse off job he thought, the Brigadier General just got to high tail and run if death came knocking. Bulma, the Marshal would have to stay and defend the city to her death, or face the executioners blade, if she ever fled.  
Bulma turned to Vegeta with venomous eyes. As if to tell him not to try anything or she would eliminate him for good this time. Vegeta put on his normal 'I don't want to be here, but I have a powerful curse attached to my being that will make every bone in my body burst with lava if I complain even the slightest' look. Bulma satisfied that her silent message got through followed the royal guard.

\------  


"Marshal Briefs, Lieutenant Vegeta so glad you could join us" The Brigadier General said as he gestured for them to be seated at his personal dining table.  
Vegeta struggled to hold in his annoyance. Why couldn't he just go and eat with the rest of the low life city guards. He hated such formalities, he just wished to eat in peace. Now he would have to watch what he said, ate or looked at. What a pain in the ass.  
"Thank you Brigadier, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Bulma said sitting down to his left as Vegeta sat to his right.  
"We will get to that in a moment, first sit and relax. Have some wine and try the delicious pork belly the royal kitchen hands have prepared" He said with a pompous look on his face.  
"Wow, pork belly... " Bulma amused him.  
Vegeta tried to hold in a smirk, she was terrible at faking. He could see right through her, but the buffoon could never tell her truth from lies. He was too self obsessed, the Brigadier, to ever notice anyone else in the room.  
"So Vegeta, that last mission was a tough one. I heard you almost died from blood loss?" The Brigadier pushed.  
Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.  
"Without Marshal Briefs magical support I almost didn't make it. Fighting 200 men at once, I was bound to get a few slashes" He mumbled.  
"Yes, yes! I heard about your brave fight with 200 men, any other man would have been hacked to pieces! You are certainly one of a kind, you managed to save our most important solider too. We could not thank you enough for saving Marshal Briefs, without her our city would surely crumble" Brigadier smiled towards Bulma.  
"He was amazing Brigadier, his fighting style is like nothing I have ever laid eyes on before. He can fight hand to hand as well as range techniques. He is one of a kind and I would be dead without him" Her stomach turned admitting it.  
The truth was the truth, whether she liked it or not. The words tasted bitter in her mouth, she hated admitting what an amazing warrior he was. These rouge Armies that drew closer to the capital Kalie were more and more organised, going for Bulma with all their might. They knew that Hudae's strength was Bulma. Vegeta fought back with endless power and strength each time, he got better with every fight. Leaving himself on the brink of death each time to save her.  
"Well, that brings me to your summoning tonight. As well you both know Bulma Briefs was promoted to Marshal by the council and the King. For your unwavering devotion to the city and the King himself. We also want to promote Vegeta" The Brigadier said watching their reactions.  
Bulma fought to keep her composure. Promoting Vegeta meant giving him his own company. His own men to lead. She had protested against this many times to the council, Vegeta was just not fit to lead. He was selfish, unpredictable and didn't listen to orders... Or reason for that matter! This unnerved her, but this was a test she could feel it. She would play along for now.  
"What do you think about that Vegeta?" The Brigadier asked.  
Vegeta shrugged his shoulders again with haughty nature. This made the Brigadier laugh.  
"Yes, I thought that would be your reaction. As long as you are fighting you don't care for much else do you Vegeta?" He asked, pushing.  
"You have me all figured out Brigadier sir" Vegeta smirked.  
Bulma could just punch him in his stupid mouth, talking to the Brigadier this way would only cause him trouble. What was he getting at, Vegeta put on this facade, that he was this barbaric fighting machine who only cared for war. But he had plans, motives. Bulma had come to know the annoyingly stubborn, cunning man from watching his fights. He had a method to his madness, he had plans, she just knew it in her heart. The Brigadier laughed again.  
"Yes, yes very good. Well then at Marshal Briefs inauguration we will knight Vegeta into the city guard as a Sergeant. You will be in charge of your own unit under Marshal Briefs command" The Brigadier commanded.  
Bulma sighed inwardly. Not only did she have to suffer the humiliation of Vegeta saving her, she now had to deal with this. She felt this same feeling when they sentence Vegeta to lifetime servitude. She still had that dead dread deep inside, but still no signs from fate about him.

\------  


The sun shone through the tall pillars of the city, the ride back to the castle was a tiring one this day. She was sanctioned to train Vegeta in Royal proceedings leading up to her inauguration. His focus was a 0%, he cared nothing for formalities, nothing for rules or proceedings, nothing for the men he was about to command, he cared for nothing it seemed. Bulma knew better. She knew he had plans, an objective, but she was yet to find out what it was and who he was inline with. For now, it seemed he worked alone.

The wind, the one that had followed Vegeta from the day they met. It was picking up strength, as if it was urging her forward. Trying to get her to see the path it was leading them down. But still, she felt nothing, saw nothing. It was leading her in the dark.

For the past week the two left the city's boundaries to go through the proceedings in private. Vegeta was a master swordsman and in hand to hand combat. But in royal matters, movements, speech, he was a spoilt, stubborn brat. He moved with grace, sure, but his demeanour, his will, were strong and over powering. He would intimidate who ever stood in his way. He would embarrass her, she could see this, even without her seer powers. She circled him on her horse, so she could see him from all angles and coach him accordingly. Vegeta hated this, of course, she was above him in every way possible. And today she towered over him on her horse, while she tried to retrain his body language.

“I never asked for this” Vegeta delivered in a cold manner.  
Bulma sighed. Usually when he spoke, it was to get a rouse out of her. This time was no different.

“It doesn't matter what you want, democracy only goes so far in the army” Bulma said, keeping her cool.  
“Then, stop with the annoying mood, do you think I want to be here? Doing this? With you!” He spat, very unlike himself.  
Was this emotion? From Vegeta, other than stubbornness or selfishness. Frustration?  
“Don't speak to me like a common chamber maid!” Bulma spat back swinging her horse around.  
She circled him, her aura growing larger by the second. Vegeta stood his ground, she could throw him to the dirt, stomp on his head, he didn't give a fuck. but she would never, ever bend his will. It was unwavering.  
“Stop acting like one then! You sulk around, seemingly pissed off by your lot. You could have them all in chains, under your control. But you slither and wilt away at the sight of them” Vegeta hissed.  
Bulma stopped her horse, she couldn't hide her contempt. Her fists gripped in rage, her magic swirled around Vegeta, she could see his hair all over his body standing on edge, as if in pleasure. He wasn't afraid of her, why?  
“How dare you, you know nothing!” She hissed back.  
He smirked, and it made her heart sink. What was this? This feeling.  
“I know you, I know your power, I feel it, on and under my skin. In every part of my body, your power, the look in your eyes when you use it, against others and on me, it excites me! I know you, better than any of these fools. I know what you are capable of, your raw power! That's why you react the way you do to me, the contempt you throw at me, you're scared. Of me and my...”  
“ENOUGH!” Bulma boomed, tears in her eyes.  
With her hand raised she clenched her fists hard, it was the last thing Vegeta remembered.

\------  


Vegeta awoke with a startle, the last thing he remembered was the pain, and Bulma's face. Muddled and screwed up in rage. That's when he felt it, her presence.  
He was in his chamber, in bed. Bulma sat at his window, the low, huge window opened up above the common grounds of the castle. The sight would fail in comparison to her own chambers view. She knew he had awoken, but she didn't look at him. Rage still? No, she was worried her features would betray her, he guessed. He sighed and feel back down on to his mattress.  


“It doesn't matter, how you and I feel for each other. You are sworn to protect this city, you must obey. A part of that duty is the royal engagements, you must fall into line, fulfill this duty and continue to protect the citizens” Bulma commanded.  
“And if I don’t?” Vegeta pushed.  
“I will kill you” She said finally looking at him.  
She wasn't lying. He had known that look his entire life, disdain. The whole world had wanted him dead, at some point or another, she was no different.  
“It doesn't matter how you feel, or what YOUR duty is. We all succumb to her eventually” Vegeta said, starring just as intensely as she was.  
Bulma laughed.  
“Succumb to who?” She scoffed.  
“Fate” Vegeta said in a low voice, as if he didn't mean for anyone to hear but her.  
Bulma looked at him, this time into his eyes. She saw it then, it made her understand.  
What Vegeta's duty was; who his commitment was assigned to. Who he worked for, and who he pushed against. It had been the same as Bulma's all along. Fate. They worshipped and obeyed the same thing. Bulma laughed at herself, all this time she had been fighting him, when he was trying to pull her in to see as he did. Vegeta had a different way of doing things, nothing like her own. He had known for sometime, and now she had finally come to the realisation too. She smiled, he smirked. Bulma looked back outside, comfortable now in his presence, that of an old friend.  
Who was he? She mused again.

\------  


A long trail of golden silk skimmed the floor behind her as she entered the royal hall. Her hair was plaited and wrapped into a bun between great golden jewels. It made her head very heavy, it was hard to maneuver as she normally did. She was use to the battlefield, she felt vulnerable with this much weight on her neck. Unable to see her enemies coming. The dress was strategically wrapped to fold with her bodies lines. Her body looked like a perfect hourglass wrapped in gold. Every man in the room was starring at her. They probably didn't recognise her, she was void of her usual shield, armour and leather skirt. Her face was delicately painted to accentuate her high cheek bones, and heart shaped chin. Her eyes were traced black with a gold trim. She looked like some foreign princess ready to be married off. Well, that didn't happen any more due to democracy, but she still giggled at her thought.  
The crowd began to part as she neared the stage where the King, the Brigadier, the council and Vegeta waited. Her heart began to beat hard, everyone's eyes were on her, her anticipation was going through the roof. It was then she locked eyes with Vegeta, his usual disinterest wasn't scowling across his face, but a look of surprise as his eyes widened. Colour flickered over his cheeks as his pupils finally reverted back to normal. Noticing he was staring at her he scoffed and directed his attention to the side of the room where no one was standing.  
Bulma raised her eyebrows in confusion. What was he staring at? He hardly ever looked at her, only to smirk, scowl, laugh or some other form of facial feature to annoy and bait her. He looked quite dapper, she had never seen him this well groomed. He had shaven, his hair had been styled and his robes were still short like a warriors uniform, but the golden sash draped across his broad chest made him look quite regal. Bulma watched as Vegeta folded his arms across his chest, he turned his attention to the Brigadier.  


"Welcome Marshal Briefs" The Brigadier bowed.  
Bulma curtsied. Being knighted as the Marshal officially was the biggest moment of her life to date. She had worked for this all of her life, all her ambition and magical power had helped her work her way up through the ranks. Although, she couldn't help but shake this feeling she had been having over the past week, that if it hadn't been for Vegeta helping with her expeditions that the councillors and the royal guard would never have taken her seriously enough to knight her Marshal. Bulma had to admit that with Vegeta under her control and the new found respect they had for each other, the guards were better trained, had a higher level of moral and confidence. Even though he ran off into the front line alone, he sparked pride and glory within her troops and drove them to victories. If only he could learn to lead them properly, to concentrate that mammoth amount of strength that he harboured deep in his soul. If they could manage that together, there was nothing they couldn't accomplish. Maybe this was their problem, maybe she was the problem. Maybe she had to lead him better, inspire him to care about those he was responsible for. She had seen the way he saved them one by one, the way he saved her relentlessly. He had that protective instinct, he just didn't know how to use it. And now, she knew, she knew that he had been following fate this whole time. Maybe this could work.  
Vegeta looked across at her, like he knew she was thinking of him. Bulma looked into his eyes. He considered her curiously. Bulma gave him a quick smile and returned her attention to the Brigadier. She felt Vegeta tense next to her. She tried hard not to giggle, he was completely confused by that smile. She had to admit he was kind of cute all dressed up like a high ranking official. Even more so by the confused look he now wore.  
Yes, she could teach him to lead and they would conquer this world together.

\------  


Vegeta lent over the railings of the palace, looking out over the landscape. There was an amazing garden here that reminded him of the east, he would always lose himself in it when ever Bulma had been called here for official orders. It felt as close to home as anywhere in the city. He watched now as the nocturnal animals played with each other in the moonlight. A feeling of jealousy and envy washed over him. It had been 2 years since he was captured by Bulma and made to serve. He knew his fate would end up pulling him here, he knew this. He just wished he could earn enough trust to be allowed some freedom. He wasn't going to run, not now when everything was so close to unravelling. His dreams were becoming more frequent and violent. Something was on the war path toward them. Why had his foresight, that had always guided him shed no light on Bulma. Why was her involvement in this such a mystery?  


Her presence brought him back from his thoughts and he turned around and lent back on the railing. He crossed his arms in his usual fashion and smirked at his Marshal. He watched Bulma's delicate features in the moonlight. She was smiling, he didn't witness this often. Now that he thought about it, she had smiled at him during their inauguration. She was a funny little thing, just when he thought he had her all figured out she changed again. He shook his head at her and smiled.  


"What's so funny?" Bulma asked.  
"You in that ridiculous dress!" Vegeta howled with laughter.  
He still knew how to push her buttons though, that would never change. He felt her kick his shins. He barely felt it at all.  
"Take a look in the mirror monkey boy! They dressed up the savage and made him play nice!" She sneered back.  
Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her face close to his own.  
"You know what? I love the way you look when you're angry" Vegeta purred.  
Bulma's face washed over a deep pink, she turned her face and focus slightly away from him, he had once before told her that her raw emotions excited him.Vegeta lent into her ear.  
"And the way you smell, it drives me mad sometimes" He whispered into her ear.  
He felt Bulma put her hand up to his chest. A serge of energy radiated from her palm onto his flesh. He tensed up and let go of Bulma's arm. But the feeling was different this time, no pain, just a release. She looked back up at him.  
"I took off the trace, I thought it was about time you were trusted a little more" Bulma said.  
Vegeta looked at her perplexed. Bulma looked away blushing again.  
"You saved me, my powers were completely drained and void from my very being. I couldn't control anything, then let alone keep you from leaving or killing me. Instead you risked your own life to save me and my men. You slay 200 men continuously, sometimes fighting 4 at a time to save us. If you wanted to leave, to have your freedom... you could have had it! But you chose to stay, and now I understand why. Fate, that was it all along wasn't it?" Bulma whispered.  
Vegeta grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. She was sincere, this wasn't an order from anyone. She was risking her job and life taking off his trace. The council had ordered these spells to be used against him, you didn't just simply disobey the council. Their word was finale. He let her continue, he was eager to hear what she had to say.  
"At first I was angry and disgraced that you had saved me, I thought it was just to rub in my face, to humiliate me. But I realised that was childish, it was blocking me from seeing what you had truly done" Bulma said nudging her head away from his grip.  
"So this is your way of saying thanks?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.  
Bulma laughed and turned around.

“I don't believe you saved me out of the goodness of your heart Vegeta, I'm hardly that gullible...” She said looking at him.

Vegeta lent up against the railing again, letting his arms cross themselves they way they were accustomed.

“I save you, for selfish reasons. But, don't we all accomplish things for a personal, self interest?” He asked her, rather than explain his real reasoning.

Bulma scoffed, was this flirting a decoy? To throw her off the scent of his true intent? He wasn't going to give up his secrets. Just like she wouldn't.

"I guess you're not the only stubborn one" She said, hiniting at her thoughts and walked off back in to the party.

\------  


2 Months later  


Bulma walked out of the government chambers which were located directly opposite the training grounds of Kalie's City Guard. She heard loud grunts and shouts coming from the huge oval shaped Colosseum, it's huge white pillars and stage seating reflected all the sounds of her men's training. She heard one voice above all the others. Without any uncertainty she knew that Vegeta would be in the middle of the red dusty ground, surrounded by soldiers, half naked, sweating and wearing an invigorating smirk on his face. This was their morning warm up, the Thorilite squad, trying to bring the beast to his knees. She had to admit, it gave the men something to work toward. Some times they even managed to make him bruise and bleed. But they'd never bring him to his knees, not like she could.  
Bulma laughed quietly to herself. Mentally pulling herself into work mode she entered the arena. As predicted, without any premonition, there was Vegeta, skin dark from the sun, his arms pumping full of adrenaline, his face wearing a smile that said 'I'm proud of my manliness'. Bulma tried to remain professional in her demeanour. She couldn't hide the fact that now she accepted and trusted Vegeta more, work had in turn, became more fun.  
The man that invaded her thoughts locked eyes with her, his onyx eyes sparkled in the hot morning sun. His face wore a new smirk, one she was greeted with daily. It made her heart pump blood into her veins and it dilated her pupils. She got a rush just from the sight of him. She found it hard to contain her own smirks, he had no such intentions. He regularly let her know she was on his mind. She could hardly think straight with all the sexual tension between them. She was grateful the men had not noticed yet, it would surely lower their respect for her as a leader.

Wouldn't it? She found herself asking.  


"Stand at attention for the Marshal, men!" Vegeta shouted raising his hand to his forehead as he spotted the marshal enter the grounds.  
His body moved with it's usual grace, moving in harmony as he stood at attention.  
The men all ran into their squads formation. Vegeta was literally sparring with 100 men. Since he had become their Sergeant the unit had quickly become the best in the army. Bulma had been thinking of recommending them for special assignments to the had done just that in her weekly meeting, not only would it improve their skills, it would set an example for others to strive toward. The down side would be enduring the ego boost from the spiky haired Sergeant. She could always put a stunning spell on him again if his pride got out of hand.  


She walked over to the men, she had just had a meeting with the council and they had voted on an order for them to go on a patrol to a neighbouring city of Kor. A merchant town full of growing business's, which brought with them overseas old money families. There was talk of a underground trade beginning in the ports. Bulma had suggested just 100 men to take with her.  


"The Thorilite squad has been handed down an order from the council. With your great strength but mobility means you don't need ridged formation, this will be vital in our new mission. Your hard work with Sergeant Vegeta is starting to pay off. At 0600 tomorrow we leave for Kor, details of the mission will be delivered at 0530. You will return home and prepare yourselves for the journey, Dismissed!" Bulma shouted.  
The other squads in the surrounding area were finding it hard to pay attention to their squads leader. The Thorilite squad was starting to build a reputation. Vegeta relaxed his body and continued to stare at his Marshal. His squad began marching out of the arena, Bulma could hear their hushed conversation. It was full of excitement and pride.  
"Sergeant, follow me" Bulma commanded as she turned on her heels and walked out of the Colosseum.  


\-------

  
Vegeta watched her turn and walk away from him, her full figure was filled out in the tight armour she wore, the leather leotard was barely noticeable as the leather straps in her skirt moved with her body's sway. He could see her strong muscular legs lead up to her tight cheeks. She was a fit woman, her body drove him to unnatural thoughts. He knew under that leotard was a hard flat stomach, if her arms and legs were anything to go by. Her ample breast got in the way of her swords swing, luckily she needed no sword to be deadly. Vegeta knew of cultures where women cut off one breast so to shoot better with an arrow or use a sword. Bulma did not need to alter her frame for any kind of power. She had a strong spirit, the strongest he had ever felt. Her power was in her movements, her aura, it was all around her. Vegeta savoured her smell, she exuded sex appeal. He felt himself get more powerful every second he was in her presence, it made him exhilarated.  
The Marshal had removed his trace, he knew it had something to do with the feeling that was surrounding them now. A powerful feeling that drew them together, she trusted him and he respected her. Since their ceremony he had made it known to her how much he thought about her intoxicating presence. She had tried to remain professional but he stole intimate moments with her when no one was around. He had only touched her face so far, he could tell by the way her body tensed that she wanted him to touch her all over her body. The teasing was driving him mad. But he knew he couldn't push it too far. Not too long ago she would have killed him given the chance, he was smart enough to let this tension build between them. He knew she was starting to warm to him, she seemed to enjoy his sneers and smirks. He found himself wanting to intentionally push her buttons just to get her reaction. He wanted to have her attention in all situations.  
Bulma was leading him to the castles blacksmith, she had obviously organised a new spear for him to take with them to Kor. He reined in his thoughts of her body, they had a mission to prepare for.  
"Launch has made a prototype that you requested." The marshal finally said ahead of him.  
His hearing picked up her tone. She was in a good mood, a playful mood.  
"Will I get to test it out before we leave?" He asked.  
"No, we are only here to make sure it is up to standard for the mission, we have other things we need to prepare for." Bulma explained.  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes behind her, She normally prepared by herself, she had a similar preparation for battle as he did. Meditation and clearing the mind of all other thoughts other than the mission. So why would she need his presence? He wondered to himself as they entered the blacksmiths workroom.

\------  


Hooves pounded the hard gravel as they galloped up the mountain side. Their loud snorts were almost as loud as their steel shoes hitting the rock below them. They had travelled all day up the mountain that surrounded and engulfed Kalie, Bulma did not explain what they were doing, just that they would need a new technique for their new mission in Kor. Vegeta assumed she had been training a new kind of spell, usually it was a kind of enchantment on the squads, lending power to their muscles and energy reserves, or a counter spell on an enemy. Vegeta being as immovable and resilient as he was, meant he was usually the one who perfected using Bulma's powers. They normally did this out of the eyesight and earshot of any other person. Kalie was full of spies, working for their enemies and the council.  
A trust and general camaraderie between them was growing day by day, although he had no signs that she was a part of his larger goal. He couldn't help but be pulled into her presence. He found himself wanting to see her daily, to be near her and to have this time together away from everything else. He liked her best when she had her walls down, when she was just Bulma, not his Marshal. She allowed him to see a side of her that no other person in Kalie even knew existed. The way she let him in on her secret powers, things the council didn't even know about made him respect her in a way he didn't feel for anyone else. He was the first person to see her new spells, to help her work out the spells flaws. He helped her push her limits, he knew her weakness', she knew his. They built each other up however by using each others strengths. He felt his own walls start to waver. No other person, women or otherwise had gotten this close.

Should he confess his own power? Would she welcome it? Could he trust her?  
As their horses neared a clearing, he noticed Bulma turn around and nod to him. This was the spot. He pulled on the reins of his stead and the horse pulled back against him. The animal knew the signals and began to slow down and eventually stop. The animal breathed deeply trying to recover from the climb.  
Vegeta swung his powerful leg over and his muddy boots hit the ground. He grabbed his horses reins and he reached out for the Marshals horse too as she dismounted, he walked the two tall animals over to a near by tree. Securing them to a strong branch they began to chew on grass.  


"I scouted this spot a few weeks ago. We can see the city but in this angle we are undetectable... I've put up some barriers around this spot as well, we will know if anyone approaches" She began as she took off her long brown leather cloak.  
Vegeta watched her as her body adorned her usual leather leotard and leather strapped skirt with armour. She was dressed for combat. She was going to test out some pretty serious spells today. These were his favourite items of clothing that she wore. It was sleeker and more refined then her usual daily uniform she wore for official meetings and the like. The leather was worked to be tighter, with more movement, the skirt was shorter and she had light weight armour on her forearms and down her shins which formed at the top of her ankle boots. Her body filled out into a form he found irresistible. This day she looked exceptionally tasty.  
While Bulma threw her cloak over a rock Vegeta was behind her in a second. He was fast, too fast. Before she even knew he was there, he had her arm in his grip and had spun her around. The force tripped her and she fell down onto the rock her cloak had been placed on to only moments ago. Vegeta placed his knee on the rock next to her hip and his other on the ground, he pushed her body back against the rock and lent into her. His thighs intertwine with hers, she could feel his hot skin on hers. He wore that smirk she had become accustom to seeing each day. A light blush across his cheeks. She could feel his cock tighten in his pants.  
"Vegeta..." She whispered.  
"No one is around, you said so yourself" He breathed into her ear.  
"That was not an invitation" She started turning her head.  
Her cheeks were on fire, he had never gone this far before. However, she had dreamt about it and thought about it often. Bulma never wanted to cross this line, every rational fibre of her body was warning her about this. But she could not resist it any longer. She wanted his flesh against hers as much as she wanted to breath.  
"No, I took that upon myself. I understand you have to put up a facade in front of the men. Being a woman means you have to prove yourself constantly, but that moment you had me pushed against that dirt, I knew I was born to challenge you" Vegeta purred.  
Bulma felt her heart beat faster then it ever had before. She knew there was no malice in what he said, she knew exactly how he felt. She had known that day too from the way he struggled against her spell, his defiant look. No one had ever resisted her push before, not like he had. She was scared at first, she hated him in the fear that he would over power her. She did not like feeling defenceless in such a male dominated world. But as she grew to know him, she felt only an aura of protection from him even when she had treated him like a monster. He was put on this earth for her, and she for him. She couldn't deny it any longer. The more she fought his pull, the stronger it became.

That first day she saw him, it would change her life forever. She was content with life before, strong enough to get along on her own. But now he was in her life, she didn't know how she ever lived without him.  
She turned and looked him in the eyes. That smirk was still there.  
"Yes you were born to challenge me, and I you" She smirked back.  
Vegeta felt her power push him a touch before he felt the full force of it. He was pushed back and pinned down on the ground. He was still able to sit up but his lower body and arms were disabled by the strongest force he had felt to date. Bulma stood up and walked over to him. She stood in between his legs and looked down at him. His dark eyes look back up at her. Bulma reached up to her right hip and began to unfasten her leather skirt. From this angle he could see the tops of her thighs and the bottom of her leotard.  
"You won't win this little game, Marshal" He growled smiling.  
"I like it when you call me that Vegeta" She said as she dropped her skirt.  
Vegeta looked up her long legs, her leotard lead up high above her hips, it barely contained her pussy. He struggled against her hold, if he got loose, that leotard would be history. He could see where it unfastened underneath, and Bulma was reaching down as she began to pull the clasps apart.  
She heard Vegeta growl deep and his expression changed now, this new look excited her. He pushed harder against her spell, he managed to raise his arm, his hand slid up her soft thighs, his heart was beating so fast. He felt his own shorts tighten as she pulled the last clasps free. Letting her leotard go, it flung up to her waist as she began to kneel down and over his legs, giving him a full view of her. His arms were free as he reached around behind her and pulled her body to his chest. Her ass was so much more supple and tight then he ever imagined. He looked up at her as she lowered herself onto his lap. He felt her hot wet womanhood against his shaft. He would blast both their clothes into oblivion if she would just remove this spell. His hands ran up and down her back, she reached up to his armour and unclasped them. She threw his chest piece to the side and began to run her hands up his chest. His skin was a dark tan colour from the days in the hot sun. It was surprisingly smooth for the amount of hell he put it through. She ran her fingertips over his many scars. he smirked at her as she enjoyed the sight of his strong chest.  
He reached up and grabbed her wrist and pulled her body closer to him, her back arched and her leotard moved further up her torso to stop just under her breast. Her lips were millimetres from his, she felt his desire on his hot breath. The thought of what he would do to her if she freed his lower body, she considered letting him take her here on the dirty ground in the hot sun. She had dreamt about it so many times already, she could barely contain her need for him any longer.  
Just as he was about to kiss her she felt a pang. Her barriers had been breached, someone was coming. She shot up and quickly dressed herself. Leaving Vegeta confused and still stuck under her spell.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Someone approaches" She said releasing her spell.  
Vegeta considered grabbing her as she redressed and taking her now. But he fought that urge and bent down and picked up his armour, strapping it back on himself just in time as the riders came into the clearing.

\------  


The riders on the hill were messengers from Kor, Vegeta looked out over the city that was Kor. He sat on top of his stead completely astonished. His pupils were narrow in disbelieve and his mouth hung down in pure shock. Kor was completely gone, not just leveled but the entire earth on which Kor stood looked as if the sea had risen and engulfed the land. Where there was once docks, marketplaces, houses and barracks now were ragging sea tides. Kor was gone. Vegeta's horse went from hoof to hoof in nervousness as it felt this fear from the rider. Without breaking his stare Vegeta laid a strong hand on the beast to calm it. The gesture seemed to be successful for the moment.  
Bulma and Vegeta were a few hundred metres in front of the Thorilite squad. From where they stood Vegeta could feel their disbelieve and terror. What happened here? Was this a natural disaster or something else? Could this happen to Kalie?  
Vegeta finally after many moments looked over at Bulma. Her eyes were glazed over, she was starring but not looking at anything. Her hands were clenched so tight over the reins of her horse her hands were a ghostly white. She didn't seem to be looking at the horrific sight in front of her, more like she was starring off into the distance. Had this frightened her that much? Or was it something else, what was going on with her? Was it some form of meditation, a spell she was using? Or was it...?  
The sight?  
It couldn't be he told himself.  
"Marshal?!" Vegeta finally said.  
Bulma snapped out of her trance and looked at the man. She looked like she had seen her own destruction. When she realised where she was, her expression changed. She was angry, furious. He had never seen this look before. She was looking into his eyes and searching for something, when she didn't find it she turned her horse with a tug from her reins and began bolting back to the men.  
Vegeta confused, sighed. Guess that meant they were returning to Kalie.

\------  


Bulma sat in her quarters with her head in her hands. They had just returned from a meeting with the council. Vegeta was leaning against the opposite wall, his arms folded in front of his chest and a concerned and perplexed look on his face. Bulma looked up at him, wondering if he had any thoughts. He hadn't spoken since calling out to her on the hill over where Kor use to exist. He locked eyes with her and sighed.  
"I've never seen such destruction..." He said quietly, giving her curious look an answer.  
Bulma looked out of the window. For years she had felt a build up of evil, of malice in the country. The constant battles and crusades she had lead, they were starting to bring up more and more questions that she could not answer. The famine, the dead crops, the illnesses and now this... a complete city gone, as if it never existed at all. It frightened her, she was in two minds about Vegeta being here, she hated him seeing her this scared, but she couldn't help but feel safe with him near her. She rubbed her arms and enclosed herself. She began to put a spell over Kalie from where she sat. A similar one she put around the clearing that day with Vegeta, when they had almost...  
Vegeta felt her spell surround him and fill his soul. She had never put a protective spell around the city other then the night they first fought together. She was scared. He walked over to her and bent down and put his hand on her shoulder. She refused to look at him. The events of the past two days had shaken her usual strong demeanour. She had never seen anything like this before, she had never seen anything she couldn't explain. Not like he had.  
He considered his thought earlier. Could they make sense of this together? Should he admit his ability to her, or would she destroy him for it. As he felt her spell complete and encase Kalie he walked over to her. She looked small tonight.

And fragile. He didn't like it. He decided to lift her spirits once again.

He felt her tense when he touched her, his hand instantly made her skin hot underneath it. She turned her head to face him. But her eyes were closed. He could tell she couldn't help feeling vulnerable, but she hated it all the same.

He would make her strong again.

She swung her legs sideways on the chair and allowed him to pick her up in his solid arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sank her face into his chest. He walked her over to the bed and laid her trembling body down. She rolled onto her side and he slipped in behind her. His firm grip never let go of her. His unyielding aura spread over her body like a fast breeze and filled her with a warmth she had lost since this whole mess started. His presence had a way of calming her, she pushed her body back into his, trying to converse how much she wanted him to touch her, everywhere, all at once.

She felt her fire starting to ignite again. He had that effect on her. From the second she first laid eyes on him, he had an effect.

His hands were up and down her body, exploring it like they had before. She felt herself starting to breath harder. She pushed her shoulders back so she could face him, his hungry expression made her groan, she loved the way he looked hungrily at her. His hand slid up her cheek and he kissed her hard. Feeling her fire burning again had made him hard. 

Bulma's hand reached down and grabbed his hard shaft. He felt her breath stutter as she felt how hard he was for her. She loved the feeling of the throbbing muscle under her hand. Vegeta couldn't stand another moment of this tension. He needed to take her now, enough of the games, he could care less about the consequences. How their professional relationship would change, he needed to be inside her. 

He sat up kneeling and grabbed her legs and pulled her hips into him, her legs on either side of him. Her gown was pulled up already, he grabbed at it like a greedy child. Ripping it off her body, Bulma moaned as he lent down to kiss her neck hard. She grabbed his face as he finished undressing her. He pulled away from her grip so he could soak in her body, every inch of it imprinted on his memory. Her toned strong thighs lead up to her womanhood, he could smell her already. He would never tire of her smell, it made him manic. 

He put his hands on her thighs and slid them up under her hips, pulling her toward his face. He took in her smell once more before he began kissing around her soft inner thigh and lips. She was squirming and moaning loader now, trying to push her wetness toward his face. He looked up at her for a moment, her eyes were squeezed shut, her hands were curled into her chest. He loved the way she looked, her cheeks blushed with need. He continued to lick and kiss her. As he was feeling and following her movements it wasn't long before she was pulling him up. She was ready for him to fuck her.

Her urgency spurred him on even more. He began taking of his training shirt, then shorts. He grabbed he legs again and pulled her into position. Bulma opened her eyes and looked up at him. It was better than she had ever imagined it would be. His skin shone from the moonlight coming in the window, the look on his face told her he was going to annihilate her. He had never look so sexy and strong than he did now on top of her. Completely naked and about to give himself to her. She was willing, she wanted him so bad. He lent down on top of her and grabbed under her hips, pulling her closer to him. She reached up and wrapped her fingers in his thick black hair as he slowly entered her. They both let out grunts of relief. The feeling was electric, Bulma couldn't feel her toes, she felt her eyes roll back into her head as Vegeta nuzzled his face into her neck. He was slowly pumping himself in and out of her, hard and controlled. Every movement jolted from her pussy up to her brain. Her whole body feel into ecstasy. His moans and grunts were driving her insane. She had never been this wet before in her life, her womanhood was pulsing hard around him. His smell, his touch, his rhythm. Everything was more amazing than she could comprehend.

Vegeta lifted her up and sat back, letting her straddle him. He put his hand up to her face as she looked at him. Both their faces were flushed with desire.

“Vegeta, I want this, all the time” Bulma whispered. 

Vegeta smirked.

“I will fuck you every day if you ask me” He said grabbing a handful of her hair and pulled her head back softly. 

Bulma moaned deep as he started pumping into and out of her again. She started bouncing with his rhythm,

“I will fuck you when you try to dominate me, I will fuck you when you're vulnerable, I will fuck you whenever you want” He smirked.

He let go of her hair and she faced him once more. 

“Don't ever stop” She moaned.

\------  


 

The sun was shining and scorching anything in it's path as Vegeta pulled chains that were wrapped around his shoulders. The sweat was forming rivers down his body. With only a leather battle skirt on his whole body glistened in the hot summer sun. He had increased his training scheduled along with the weight of the chains he dragged around since he had been promoted to Sargent. Vegeta had taken Bulma's action of letting him see her in such a vulnerable state as a gesture to trust him more. Which was exactly what happened. He no longer felt her dagger stares, her disdain for him had evaporated with the summer sun, the last few months had been some of the best in his life. It felt like everything was falling in to place for the first time, also the sight had come flooding back to him these past few days.  
His life in the east was full of training and meditation. He learnt a lot about his body and mind. He had vision for as long as he could remember, being in the east taught him to filter them and decipher them into messages of fate. The messages he was seeing now, they came in dreams, in flashes like a long lost memory. Things that triggered these messages could be something as simple as the rain. He had flashes of blood, chaos and death. It made him tremble, his hands shook and he felt fear washes over him. Something was coming for them, so he intensified his training and the training of the city guard. He was scared, he was worried.  
Vegeta's thoughts drifted over the first day that he had met Bulma, and he was convinced she had sensed his presence that day. That much still held true. Vegeta contemplated telling Bulma about his sight, surely she was bound to believe him. Surely she had visions as he did. She was too perceptive, too inquisitive, too insightful to be any other way. Yes, he would find the right time to tell Bulma that he had the sight. She had to believe him, she had to trust him.  


"Sergeant Vegeta" One of his men shouted running toward him.  
Vegeta let our a loud grunt as he threw the chains from his body. They landed on the hard ground beside him with an almighty rumble. The guard looked at him with pure amazement and admiration, Vegeta could carry 5 times as much as any man. It inspired his troops, and all men.  
"What is it?" Vegeta asked putting his hand on his hip, looking cocky as ever.  
"Yes... right... this comes from Marshal Briefs. She says it urgent sir" He said handing Vegeta a note.  
Vegeta waved the man away and turned around to read the note. It was in such neat handwriting that it was hard to believe the woman had wrote it herself. But alas, he had read her handwriting many times before.  
Vegeta, I have discovered something, please find me in my quarters immediately.

The sound of his heart thumping was deafening in his own ears. His palms started to sweat. Did she know? He had only moments ago thought about the sight. Did she in fact read minds like he had suggested all those years ago in that cell? He scoffed at his anticipation, never in his life had anyone known about his sight except his master. Even his master had limit knowledge about it, no one truly understood the sight, no one truly understood him. Could it be, here in the middle of Kalie, did someone truly understand him?  
He looked down at the note again. Best not get your hopes up. He thought to himself.

\------  


"You're here! Quickly, come in and shut the door." She demanded.  
Vegeta gave her a look, she looked like she hadn't bathed in weeks. Her hair was a nest of knots and... were those bits of food? Vegeta tried to hide his laugh as he shut the door behind him.  
"Right stand there, in the centre of the room, yes, there!" She said pushing him into the right spot.  
Vegeta sighed and crossed his arms.  
"Oh, no... you're going to want to have those arms out by your side!" Bulma laughed.  
"What is this? I need to train..." He began to whine.  
"Shut your mouth..." Bulma interrupted him by holding up her hand.  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and put his arms to his side. She was far more comfortable with him these days, ever since they had become intimate. When they were alone her feisty, hot headed side came out naturally. She was more nonchalant with him than with anyone in the kingdom.  
"Have you had any sleep in the past week? You look dreadful... and I won't get started on the smell..." Vegeta said looking around her room.  
"I'm going to ignore your insolence, because we are about to witness my greatest feat to date!" Bulma said.  
Well, Vegeta thought. She hasn't figured out the sight today. He shrugged.  
"Ok, are you ready?" Bulma asked as she faced him and put her hands up.  
"What am I meant to be ready for..." Vegeta started.  
"Ok, I'll take that as a yes!" Bulma cut him off as a ray of light shot from her palms.  
The millisecond it touched Vegeta he was airborne. He swayed slightly, but managed to catch his balance with ease. He couldn't believe what he was feeling, he was metres above the floor, yet this felt completely natural to him. He moved his back and leg muscles, they propelled him around the room as he gained speed and more height. His grin went from ear to ear, she had out done herself this time.  
Bulma pulled in her magic and placed him back in the same spot. After he had safely made it back to the ground she stopped the beam of magic to him. Vegeta looked at her with total bewilderment.  
"What was that? How did you?" He asked looking down at his legs.  
"That was my new magic, flight..." She smiled.  
Vegeta looked at her and considered her there in her smelly, dishevelled self. How did she come up with the idea, let alone the practicalities of it? That night he asked her to make the light of the moon, she did it on the spot without any time to test it. Come to think of it, he thought. What did she test that on?  
"Did you just test a new magic on me?!" Vegeta demanded.  
"Well, it wasn't new, I had it in theory for month" she said shrugging.  
"Theory?" Vegeta squeaked to himself.  
How close had he just come to being blown up by her magic? Could his insides have boiled? She was never this careless with her testing, had she gone mad?  
"I knew it would work, I have felt your presence ever since I first saw you. Your spirit is so strong it is constantly like a bright light on a dark night. It pulses out of you like a heart beat, when you fight it is deafening to me. I theorised it, when you fight you bring out your inner power, your spirit. It is what makes you such a strong fighter" Bulma said finely sitting down.  
"Yes, I learnt this in the east through meditation. Our life force is our fuel, our internal flame. Only going out with death." Vegeta explained.  
"Yes, correct! I used this as my basis to come up with a spell to bring out your spirit, your...life force. Pushing it under your body and giving you a better control over it so you are able to fly" Bulma explained.  
"Do you understand what this means?" Vegeta laughed loudly.  
"Yes, I do!" Bulma said nodding her head in pure joy.  
Vegeta kept laughing and squeezed his fists. If she was capable of doing this, what else could they achieve together? He walked over to her now. Even under that discomposed demeanour she was still attractive. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him. Her body relaxed as he embraced her, his arms at her side as he grabbed her face. She looked up at him with a smile on her face. The same one he had met at their inauguration, he had loved it ever since.  
"You are something else" He said to her.  


Bulma closed her eyes as Vegeta lent in and kissed her. The feeling of her lips on his was something he thought about over and over, the pulse of her heart was beating so loud it rang in his ears. He felt his body tense as he moved his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues met a sudden spark of energy sent them flying across the room.  
Vegeta hit the back wall with colossal force, he felt the wind being knocked out of his lungs and as he reached up for his head the sight started. An image of Kalie burning to the ground, he had seen this many times. Except this time he noticed Bulma in front of him, she had been impaled by a spear, his spear. He looked down at his hands, they were bloody and trembling. Something had a hold of him, controlling him. He fought it, but it was too strong. Bulma fell to her knees in front of him. The look in her eyes were daggers. He was betraying her and her country. He could tell her spirit was spent, she had nothing left to give, all of her magic reserves were consumed. She was readying herself for her imminent death. Vegeta began to walk over to her, a sword in hand, he continued to struggle with his own body. It was moving against his own will. He was trapped inside this empty husk, about to witness Bulma's death by his own hand.  
As he raised his arm for the finale blow Bulma closed her eyes and the scene vanished. Just like that he was back in Bulma's chambers. The sight had finished. He quickly stood up and noticed Bulma was on her knees with her eyes closed. She opened them at his movement and the same look of complete betrayal was stained in her eyes.  


"You saw..." Vegeta said.  
Bulma swallowed hard.  
"You're a seer too?" She asked.  
Vegeta nodded, assuming that was her word for the sight. He knew it, he knew she had the sight. Why hadn't he listened to his instinct that night on the hill over looking Kor. He was so stupid! Bulma's fist clenched as she stood up.  
"What did you just see?" She asked him.  
Vegeta looked down at his hands, he was still in shock by what he had seen that he hadn't processed it yet. He looked back up at Bulma, yes, she had seen it too. And now, she thought he was the enemy. She could only see the scene from her point of view, she did not see that he was being controlled against his will. She thought he was going to kill her. She thought he was a snake, one that had crawled into her bed. He could see the ultimate betrayal washing over her features, features that not only moment ago were a different expression entirely.  


"Bulma listen" He started.  
"You know as well as I do that the signs don't lie!" she shouted holding up her palms toward him.  
Vegeta closed his eyes completely defeated, all this work over the past 2 years, why hadn't he seen this sight before? She would not believe him over her own sight. Why hadn't fate given him enough warning, why hadn't it told him about Bulma's sight? He could have explained it to her, he was utterly confused as Bulma's spell hit his muscles. They made him start to convulse as he hit the floor. She was emanating an electric shock into his body. Enough that he felt his heart was about to burst right out of his chest. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he could only feel the excruciating pain. Just before he passed out he had another sight brought on by her electric shock, except this time it was of his past.  


His village on fire, the villagers bodies skew across the ground. Vegeta's eyes darted across the scene, bodies had been torn apart, literally torn in two. Some bodies heads had been pulled straight off the neck, the spinal cord with it, and some had been disembowelled. And there, in the middle of their camp was 18, completely red from blood but a dead look in her eyes. She held two heads in her hands as she lunged for Vegeta.  
Everything after that was black.


	3. Premonitions - The Darkness

Premonitions  
The Darkness

The darkness engulfed him, not just in the absence of light coming into the dungeon cell, but also inside his mind. It wrapped around his body, his mind and his soul. Even his unwavering devotion to fate was waning. He felt it slipping, between his hands, he neither had the strength or the courage to grab a hold of it.  
It had been months, at least that was how it felt, since he saw daylight. He couldn't be sure though, he could no longer distinguish from day to night. Vegeta had been cloaked in darkness ever since he and Bulma had recognised the sight in each other. That day that they both witnessed the future together. But it seemed only he knew the truth.  
Bulma had relayed to the council of Vegeta's 'objective' and he had been put into exile, waiting for them to decide the next course of action. So here he sat, in this small dungeon cell. It seemed as if all the light had been sucked from it, all sign of life.

All of the magical spells Bulma had used on him when they first met had been re-established. He was again a prisoner, a criminal.

Bulma had also taken his tail. Removing it, and removing his Oozaru form.  
The sight had been ever present now, after years of falling somewhat silent. He was seeing his past, his mistakes, his training and his mission. Over and over in his mind. What had he gotten wrong? The over analysis of it all was enough to drive him mad. The sight was trying to make him see. But all he saw, all he felt. Was the ever present, all consuming darkness.  
He had failed.  
“Forgive me master” He whispered to no one.

\------

50 years earlier

The ocean wind blew his hair from side to side, it's usual stiffness had been rustled by this never ending wind. It followed him, where ever he roamed. Encouraging him, pestering him, getting frustrated with him; like it had a purpose and he was ignoring it. It came part and parcel with the visions he experienced. The ones he had in the village, the ones that had kept them safe until that fateful morning 10 years earlier. They had come to be of use to him, he could see danger before it arrived and he could prepare for the outcome.  
Vegeta had travelled alone for a decade, all over the western continent, from one warring country to the next. He was looking for the meaning of it all, picking up mercenary jobs here and there. War after War, they all ended the same way, dead men and boys, wealthy men, it was a cycle that never ended. What was the point of it all? He had become tired of the silver metal of the west, the mud, the rain and the blood. He was seeking a new wind, one he had heard whispers about.

The wind picked up again, Vegeta rolled his eyes as he began through the ports busy lanes. It was extremely crowded as the mid morning rush was hurling in from every direction and building. People poured out into the streets from every direction. Cramped shacks moulded together like a badly made sandcastle, pouring over into each other so you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.  
He had arrived East along with murmurs of a new war, one of samurai and ninja. He laughed at the stories, demons in armour, dragons, feudal lords, princesses, the works. No, he had seen evil, it had black eyes and it resided in a young blonde woman.  
Was he running to this new war for a reason? Or was it just a self destructive behaviour, hell bent on killing him? Or was it just background noise to stop the never ending shivering fear he heard when he closed his eyes. Why had he lived? Why did he carry around this constant, hammering feeling of doom. Why couldn't fate just get it over with already, was this feeling why he sort out war? Why he followed the foul, disgusting stench of death? He couldn't help but feel that he had been left to burden the pain and horror of that day on the island. It was like fate had something worse in store for him.  
He walked around asking anyone who understood the West language where he could find lodging. He was met with blank stares and a foreign language. The frustrating sense of not being understand was making him very angry. One after another, communication was lost. He decided to head away from the dock and toward the main building, adorned with dragons, gold, red, purple and green oriental designs. It seemed to be a castle of sorts, full of pompous royalty no doubt.  
The streets were busy with trade, smells and a language that seemed 10 times faster than his own. No one noticed him, even though he stuck out like a sore thumb. His bulky build was massive compared to their slight build. The long days labouring meant they burnt many more calories, and a diet of rice and fish was hardly enough to sustain that burn. He planned to head for the 'castles' stables. They may have not understood his language, but he could communicate through his desire to work for food and lodging by showing them he was capable with a horse. It had worked before, and it would again. He would learn their language, culture and way of life. Then, he would find his war.

That night he slept in with the horses, not the most desirable location, but he had slept in worse conditions before. The horses were uneasy with him around for a while, but he soothed them like he had been taught. They soon realised he meant them no harm. One even lay next to him and he took to invitation to use the horses body heat for a blanket.  
When the guard had seen Vegeta, they at once were upon him, grabbing at his shoulders and arms. Laughing. Yes he would make a fine solider in their lords army.  
Vegeta didn't care, he would let himself be used, as long as he got to kill and slush his way through a battle field. Anything but the stillness, for then the darkness came.

\------

The battle raged around him, the foul smell of death, the one he had come accustomed to, it was strong this morning. They had been pushed into the unreal, tight bamboo forest. It was hard to concentrate in, the sound of clashing, screaming and shouts were deafening as they rebounded off the wood.  
Men were getting slain to his left and right. His western fighting style, brute strength and size had worked so far. But now, in this environment, the confined area, the quick, nimble skills of his enemy were making short work of the men around him, and now, they were crowding around him. Hell bent on taking him down. That's when he felt a blunt trauma to the back of his head.

  
Vegeta hit the ground and passed out.

* * *

 

  
Water trickled down from the roof onto the balcony outside the room he slept in. He had been in and out of conscious for days, when he had been slightly coherent he had wondered if he had in fact died and was trapped in some sort of limbo. But as the concussion wore off, women were in and out of the room, tending to him, feeding him. He most definitely was not dead, he was alive. Where was he? Who were they? What did they want?  
After a few days of rest, he felt his strength returning, he started looking for exits from the room he was in, could he possibly run and manage to get away? Or would he have to fight his way to freedom, he wondered to himself. He wasn't entirely sure what these people wanted, it was best, smart to wait it out, gain some more information about his situation and not make a rash decision.  
On the 5th day, a man entered the room via the only door. He removed his shoes before he entered, walked to the mat in front of Vegeta's bed and sat down on his knees. His presence was strange, it was not dominate, or submissive. Just current, present, older and content. He was someone of importance in this village, that much at least was clear.

He considered Vegeta now, his long white eyebrows did not move however. His features would not give his emotions away. His sun wrinkled skin, hard worn hands and sunken in facial features were a key indicator that he had spent most of his life in the field. Could he really be the leader of this village? Vegeta looked into the man's dark eyes as he began to speak.  
“So you are Vegeta, I've been waiting a long time for you” The elderly man said in Vegeta's native tongue.  
At the sound of these words, Vegeta's sight started. He was back in the village he grew up in, again. The area around him started to shift, the visual hallucinations were extreme and effective. He felt the sense of doom, anxiety and never ending malevolence rush over him like a high tide. Why now? He was terrified of this place, of her. Why did he have to come back here time and time again. Leaving his real body vulnerable.

18 stood in front of him, the village was covered in ashes, blood, guts, limbs, heads, torsos the scene was too much for him to take. He fell to his knees, vomiting. Heaving so fiercely he thought his own innards would come up.  
And then it started, that laugh of hers. The sound that haunted him the most.

“Pitiful” She spat.  
Her voice echoed, the scene turned black and spiralled out of site. He was back in the room with the old man again. The old man who knew his name. Vegeta grabbed at his chest, his heart was ready to pump straight from his rib cage. He couldn't get enough air into his lungs to satisfy his need. His chest sunk in with each breath. The sense of doom was ever present, crushing him now under it's mighty weight.

  
“She just visited you didn't she?” He asked, his demeanour steady.

  
Vegeta made eye contact with the older man.  
“Yes, please, tell me how you know of this?! Of me?” Vegeta pleaded.

  
“Not now, get your rest, get back your strength, then we will talk and I will explain all that I know” The older man explained.

  
The older man got to his feet, bowed and made his retreat from the small room. Vegeta, still clutching his chest watched him leave. Was he finally to receive the answers he had been searching for his entire life? If this was so, why did he feel the most scared and horrified than he ever had before. Would the truth set him free finally?

Why did it feel like this was about to get worse.

\------

Hands trembling she washed the blood off her hands, the anger and the pain caused most of the shaking. She couldn't contain it, she wanted him dead. But first she would get it out of him, she would destroy him. At this point, all that mattered was his pain, to hurt him.  
Bulma sat on the side of the bath, the bucket of red water before her. She had spent the better part of the day torturing Vegeta. She couldn't stop herself from enjoying it. He gave her nothing however, not even an emotion or the sign of pain. His expression, his face were dead already. Through her malice and pain, she couldn't help wondering. Why was he dead now? It didn't add up, was he so devastated to have been found out? Was there more to this?

  
“No” She muttered to herself as she stepped into her soaking bath.

The steam rose up and licked her bare skin.

He did this, purely to kill her. He got past her walls, the defences she had spent a life time creating. He did it with master skills of manipulation and deception. He was doing the same now, to confuse her and to lull her into a false sense of security. She would never dismantle her defences again. This was all a part of his plan, to get her, this city, the connection she felt. All lies and deceit, he was still a threat and her powers would find the truth.  
Every night she had visions of the end, she lived her death over and over every night. She had become numb to it now, searching instead for a different ending. She was researching the visions now, looking for his weakness, for his secret. And all she was met with was two black eyes, pure evil, starring back at her. It was as if he was evil incarnate, the sight of Vegeta like that was more than a nightmare, it sent tremors down her spine. She had never felt the cold dead feeling that this vision gave her. Was this his true form all along? Had he once been good? What had he become? Had he been playing the part of a warm, mysterious, hard foreigner to get to her. Did her enemies send him?

  
No she sighed, this was beyond pirates and bandit nations. This was beyond conquerors and kings. This was the gods. Vegeta was a part of her fate. It had been that way from the very first second. But she was not going down without a fight, she would save this city. It was a beacon of change from the old world were evil ruled. Justice was the new age and she would be its champion. The spiky haired demon of a man would not kill her, she would win.

\------

50 years earlier

The room was nothing like he had ever seen before. It was a traditional oriental room, popular in the east. Wooden floors and walls, with sliding doors, low furniture and bare rooms. This room however was different. In the centre of the room was a huge void, light blue in colour with bright white light shooting up from it like swords. It was a bottomless pit and it had a feeling to it, like if you fell into it, you would float down forever. It spoke to him too, whispered in his ear. An ancient language he couldn't understand.

  
The old man sat at the other side of the blue void. His expression the same, unchanging, forever frozen in contentment.

  
Vegeta sat down with the help of two men, the bowed to the old man and took their leave. He sighed and grabbed at his ribs.

  
“You took a hard fall, I apologise for the force the men used, but you would not have come quietly” The old man said.

  
Vegeta just smirked. No he would not have come quietly, he would have swung his sword through them all like dolls.

  
“You seem to know a lot about me old man” Vegets spat.

  
The old man was silent.

  
“What do you see when you look into the gate?” He asked.

  
Vegeta considered him for a second. He meant the void in the middle of the room, but what did he mean see? It was more of a feeling, a sound than a scene. The eyes tricked us, our other senses where more reliable. He didn't seem like the sort of man to not know this.

  
“Nothing, I can hear it however” Vegeta said.

  
“Yes, I see” The old man said stroking his beard.

  
Vegeta scowled. This game was getting tiresome.

  
“Are you going to explain anything to me? Or are you going to continue to the mysterious Eastern old man guise” Vegeta said starring at the old man.

  
“Yes, very well, but first, one more question...” The old asked.

  
Vegeta nodded.

  
“Has the sight ever shown you, your death?” The old man casual asked.

  
Vegeta gulped. It made him consider his life for a moment, not in the 25 years of life he had lived had he ever been shown his own death, and he did not want to see it either. The thought of seeing your own demise was almost an impossible notion to grasp. No it had never shown him his own death. The death of others, the destruction of cities yes, but never his own death.

  
“No” Vegeta said.

  
“Yes, I see, this means your death is pre written. It cannot be undone” He said.

  
“Start from the beginning” Vegeta sighed. He was getting sick of the riddles and the hidden agendas. If he was to be stuck here, at least he could be shown what the hell these dreams and visions were.

  
The old man nodded and crossed his hands together.

  
“This is the gate to the universe, it has always existed in this spot, it is a gateway to the creators of this world. They control it, manipulated it, create and destroy it through things called vessels”

“These vessels are humans with the sight. The creators feed information about fate to them as apart of their plan and give them extraordinary powers. Not all of the creators are equal or have the same intent, however. It is like a board game, each struggling to gain the upper hand. The vessels are the messengers and the humans are the pawns.”

  
“It is said that with each plan they enact, the god develops their own powers and a string of wins on the board means they can seize control” the old manexplained. 

“How do you know this?” Vegeta asked.

“I'm the gatekeeper, I watch over this portal and keep record of who is in power at any one time. Currently, the blue light means Ammun is in power. He is a calm God who works to keep the balance of the world. But it seems, his time is almost up. A new power has been flashing through, rising up from below and it is black” The old man explained.

“Who is the new God coming into power? What do they want?” Vegeta asked.

  
“They have yet to reveal themselves, but I have never seen them before, in my 200 year service”

  
“200 years? How absurd! Do you expect me to believe you?” Vegeta laughed.

  
“It does not matter what you believe, soon enough, you will see for yourself” The old man said, his expression still unwavering.

  
“See what?” Vegeta asked.

  
“Your objective, who you are to serve and your purpose in this world” The old man said, finally smirking.

  
Just as the old man’s facial features changed a huge beam of white blinding light shot from the gate and struck Vegeta, engulfing his whole body. He screamed out in excruciating pain. The Old man shot up from his seated position and watched the light stop and surround Vegeta, getting more intense by the second until he could no longer open his eyes.

“ARRRRRGGHHH” Vegeta wailed in pain.  
As quickly as the light came, it disappeared back into the gate. Leaving a small ring around Vegeta's body, pulsating. Vegeta had stopped screaming and was holding his face and breathing deeply.

  
“What did it say?” The old man demanded.  
Vegeta slowly dropped his hands, his face was completely over taken by horror.

  
“Answer me Vegeta! What did the voice say!” The old man demanded.

  
This had never happened before, in any recorded words of the gate keepers history. No one had ever been contact directly by a God.

  
“VEGETA!” He bellowed.

  
“It didn't say anything...” He whispered.  
“It made me watch”

\------

Vegeta's last two ribs on his right side cracked under the pressure. He gave no sign of pain, no sound left his lips. He was already in the darkness. He had been here before, many decades earlier. His training had been much like this, this hopeless pit of endless despair. No, it was nothing new to him. His body had been broken many times, and his mind had sat in the darkness for many years before.  
Was that all just training for this moment? Funny, it was almost like he had forgotten that place until now. How could he forget it, his body was forged there, his might and his current state had been made in that darkness. How could he forget? It was almost like coming home after many years at war.

  
He was so foolish to think he and Bulma could outsmart, outwit and outmanoeuvre the Gods. He was now paying for his mistakes. He had come to love her, was that the ultimate crime he paid for now? She was just a vessel like himself. She had the sight, what God pushed her behind the scenes? He considered for a moment.

  
“Answer me Vegeta, or I will brake every piece of your body and mind until you tell me what I want to know” Bulma said, it was a tone he had never heard before from her.  
Pure hatred.

  
Vegeta breathed out and back in. What was he to do now? He had been sent to Kalie to stop the evil that was manifesting here. But fate had double crossed him. He would never escape Bulma's clutches now, not with her power. He could not convince her, she had seen it too. She would never disregard her own sight and hear his side. He was now the enemy and he had seen how she destroyed her enemies, completely and utterly.

  
“Just do it” Vegeta whispered, almost pleading.

\------

25 years earlier

For the fifth week in a row he was stuck in the all consuming darkness. He had entered a cave on the top of the surrounding mountains in the village. The village he had been taken to after the fateful battle in the bamboo woods. The one he had trained in, slept in, refuelled in and settled in. for 25 years he sat and waited for fate to raise it's head again.  
He had not aged a single day in that time. His encounter with the God, the one who had claimed him as a vessel, has given him strength beyond words, and apparently made him immortal. For now. Whatever pain came, he pushed through, his body gained strength and it compounded on itself every time he fought. Until one day, not a single man in the village, or their combined strength could touch him.  
It was one rainy night he was summoned to the void by the gatekeeper. The old man, he had not seen much of him for the years leading up to his entry to the cave. Now he had requested his presence. He had told Vegeta that the gods had informed him of a cave. Where Vegeta would receive the next level of training. The old man had explained that no one had ever been given this honour before. He was to train with the gods.

  
Ha!  
Train?

  
More like torture. Five solid weeks of darkness, pain and absolute exhaustion. He had been pushed to his limit, his finite limit. He was started to wonder if he would survive this training. The cave hadn't been a cave at all. More like a portal into another realm. One where no light got in. It was just darkness, endless darkness. It was there that Vegeta fought inside his mind, his body feeling the effects and bleeding all the same. It was like a nightmare had become reality. He was now at his limit, one more battle and it would all end. It was at that moment, at the bottom of his existence that he saw it.

  
He had never considered looking up, what a funny thing perception was. He saw light, a door. In the darkness a door of blue and white shone above him, but it did not illuminate anything like a normal light would. It was almost like the darkness overpowered it, reflecting itself so well, like it was hiding behind a veil.

  
He reached out for it now, would it end this torment? Would it stop this never ending darkness.

  
Just as his hand was about to reach the veil that separated them he was struck down by a pain that consumed him mind, body and soul. It was like a bolt of lightening had come from up under him, it pulled him down further with an power of the gods. And back into the darkness he fell.


	4. Premonitions - Gods

 

 **Premonitions  
** _Gods_

 

_25 years ago_

 

The old man walked past the villagers houses, greeting each person he saw as he went. Their Minkas were simple with sliding doors, and wooden engawa verandas. The old man, who once trained Vegeta, slowly made his way out of the village and up the mountain, up the side of which they had built their homes. A walking stick helped him move as the village disappeared behind him after an hour of walking. Lush forest surrounded him, ferns and bamboo grew up the and over the mountain like a blanket. Birds and small animals could be heard, run, flying and crying out to each other as they moved through the forest looking for food and mates.

 

He stopped at the top of a crest, a small valley opened up in front of him. There was a carpet of lush green vegetation, moss and mushrooms surrounding an innocuous cave. A strong power emanated from it however, Vegeta had entered it months ago to train with the Gods.  
The old man laid his walking stick up against a tree and stepped away from it. As if on cue, a peacock came out from the scrub in the undergrowth. The old man watched it emerge and start to change into a beautiful woman. He was not surprised by this transformation.  
  
The old man bowed and watched as the woman sat herself on a rock near him. “My queen” The old man said humbly.

 

“ Hermes, please update me on the child” Hera said to the messenger of the Gods.

 

“ Certainly. Chaos has absorbed him, he will most likely break in the next few days. His presence will be no more” Hermes said the the Queen of the Gods.

  
He had convinced Vegeta that it was his fate to train in Chaos, the world between Heaven and Earth. With stories of the 'Gods' being at war... those Gods using him as a vessel, portals and different lights he tricked Vegeta into thinking he was a wise man from the East, the Gatekeeper. It was all lies, a ploy. In truth, He was the God of trickery and a messenger between humans and the Gods.

  
Hera was jealous of him and wanted him dead. She often spent her time killing, tormenting and ruining mortal lives. It was likely one of the Gods were giving Vegeta his sight powers, he did not know who, but they were unhappy with Hera's meddling. It seemed they had reached through to him and granted him some of their power. Vegeta became increasingly strong after that day at 'the gate'. Incredibly, the actions of the unknown God had further proven Hermes lies, not uncovered his trickery. It had helped get Vegeta into the cave.

Hermes was going to keep this information from Hera however, along with his knowledge that some of the other Gods would again, help Vegeta out of Chaos. Apollo, in particular, despised tricky and lies. Hermes guessed Apollo would intervene when he learnt of Hera's plots. He was a strong God and often helped out mortals when Hera decided to destroy them.

  
Yes, Hermes was going to keep his cards close to his chest. Above all, he enjoyed tricking Gods.

 

“ Excellent, please continue your work with Hades, make sure Vegeta never comes out of Chaos” Hera said with a smile on her face.

 

Zeus often cheated on his wife Hera, she did not like to share and she had a vengeful spirit. She took pleasure in destroying his bastard children, Vegeta was a bastard, born from a mortal woman. She had tried to kill him when he was a babe by throwing him into the Sea. But Poseidon had carried him to safety in a storm, enraged she had been tricked by the Sea God she waited and watched.

  
Finally seeing her chance, Hera struck again, this time she commanded Ares the God of war, and Hades the God of the underworld, to kill Vegeta. They brought back a dead babe, a babe cursed by Tyche the God of Chance and Fate. Hera personally appeared and pretended to bless the child, this was to deceive the parents and villagers, and to assure they would rejoice and accept the child.

  
The child, named 18, was actually Ares in disguise. The baby had died, and the original soul sent to Hades. Now with the original soul gone, The God could take over the body. Ares, full of insatiable hunger for death, massacred the village.

  
Again Vegeta escaped, seemingly guided by visions. Hera had been hoodwink again. After two attempts to kill the offspring of her cheating husband, she went to the God Tyche, to see where Vegeta's fate lay.

Hera learnt of the moment he would betray his love. Hera would have a God possess him and force him to kill his lover. Hera was delighted with this turn of events and happy her plan would some day take place, she decided to follow Tyche's events and wait patiently, letting Vegeta's curse life play out, watching, and waiting until the day Vegeta would make the ultimate betrayal and she would personally kill him in that moment. It was a perfect fit for her revenge on the bastard mortal.

 

“ I will watch over the cave and make sure Vegeta never sees the light of day again.” Hermes smiled back at his Queen.

 

“ Excellent” Hera smiled, knowing full well he would eventually escape somehow and head toward the city of Kalie to find his love. Bulma.  
  
Hera did not care who helped Vegeta, her plot will come to be, all she had to do was be patient.

 

\--------

Present day

 

Vegeta's eyes opened and were already adjusted to the cold dark room of his cell. He had been dreaming of the cave he had trained in, many decades ago. After what seemed like years in the darkness. Just as he was about to lose his mind and float into oblivion. A strong light surrounded him, blinding his eyes that had come accustomed to the dark. When they finally adjusted, he slowly began to picture together his surroundings. He was outside of the cave as, confused and disorientated, his head spun. The sight started and he was transported to a huge limestone city, with a magnificent place, a town square, slums and a port. He didn't recognise the city, or even the country. It was then a word came in his head as if a God whispered it. Kalie. Vegeta felt himself about to pass out when a wolf walked out of the trees and looked dead at him, watching as he fell out of conciousness.  
Vegeta had always thought the wolf was a dream, but the more time he spent in the cell, the more real that wolf became. It wasn't a dream any longer, he knew it was a memory. Was the Wolf a God? Fate was always something he had believed in. But these last few months of pain and torture had made him re-evaluate his position, on everything he had ever known. Were the Gods really using him as a vessel? All the nonsense about board games, pieces of the game, lights and gates. Was it all real? Or was he just a play thing to them, a toy to throw around to cure their boredom? The Gods were tricking him.  
The persisting wind that had pushed him toward Hudae and the city of Kalie, to Bulma. Was it all just to watch him build, to rise, to love and then suffer at the hands of fate. Vegeta clenched his fists. Why was he being forced into this game. He had given his whole life to understand why he was intertwined with fate. When he found Bulma, he thought she was his fate, his purpose, that together they would rid the world of evil. What a fool he was.

 

“ Curse the Gods!” Vegeta spat into the thick silence.

 

As if on cue. A Wolf, the same in Vegeta's memory, a brilliant white wolf that seemed to shine like the sun walked through the wall of his cell and stopped in front of him. It's eyes fixated on his. For a second, Vegeta was stunned. The wolf was real, he had not dreamt it. Then reality set in. This wolf. It must be the God that was fucking with him. It had brought him out of the cave, it had been there at that place of misery and pain. A growl formed on Vegeta's face. He pulled hard against his chains.

 

“ YOU!” He barked at the Wolf.

 

The Wolf began to shine bright as it morphed into an anthropomorphic object. The light it emanated died down and a young, beardless man stood before him, in a robe of white and gold. Vegeta couldn't gather his thoughts long enough to speak a word. Confused and in awe the man spoke first.

 

“ Vegeta, finally we meet” The man said smiling.

 

Vegeta pulled against the chains on his neck, trying to inflict some pain on himself, to see if this was real. Was this another sight? A dream? A hallucination? Was he finally broken? And suddenly, with all the logic he could muster, he decided, whether or not it was real, for now, it was his reality. He wanted answers.

 

“ Why is this happening to me?! Answer me!” He yelled. Well aware this Wolf/Man-God knew something.

 

The man considered his question for a moment, deciding how much to tell the half God. He walked over to Vegeta and with one touch, released his chains. The sound of the metal hitting the cold rock floor made Vegeta jump. The torture Bulma had inflicted had ruffled his senses and made his body highly aware of every sound and movement. The trauma made him hyper-vigilant and heightened his anxieties. The God stepped backward and let Vegeta calm for a moment, he sensed the shorter man tense up. Vegeta would not comprehend what he was about to be told, or any other information, if he thought he was in danger.  
  
“I will tell you everything, from the beginning” Apollo said. “Firstly, I am the God Apollo, I am your brother.”

 

Vegeta's face changed. His brother? The implications of this new information slowly made it's way into his comprehension of his reality. That meant, he was a God too.

 

Vegeta stop breathing for a moment. “Apollo? The God of the Sun?” He asked, afraid to let go of the air in his lungs.

 

“ Yes” The man replied.

 

Letting go of his breath, Vegeta continued his question, to help make a logical decision.

 

“ And you are my brother?” He clarified.

 

“ Yes”

 

“ So, I am also a God?” Vegeta asked quietly.

 

“ A half-God, Demi God, your mother was mortal.” Apollo answered.

 

Vegeta grabbed his head in his hands and rubbed his face as the information ran through his mind and reality showered his senses. A Demi-God?!

 

“ What that old man told me, it isn't true, is it? I'm not a vessel” Vegeta asked, waiting for confirmation.

 

“ No, he was Hermes, the messenger of the Gods. He enjoys trickery, and he is working for Hera” Apollo answered.

 

“ Queen of the Gods?!” Vegeta shouted at the man. “Why would Hera have anything to do with...” Vegeta stopped.

 

The villages of the Island he grew up on, talked of Hera, and her blessing on 18 when she was a baby. He was being told the truth, Finally.

 

“ Yes, she was angered by Zeus' affair, the one with your mother” Apollo explained.

 

Vegeta smirked. “I'm the Son of Zeus” He stated, erupting in laughter. It was a strange reaction, but he didn't know how else to take this news. It was unfathomable, scary and astonishing to think he was connected to the Gods.

 

“ Yes, making you a Demi-God. Your amazing power and seemingly infinite youth, come from Zeus himself.” Apollo explained.

 

“ What about the tail, the transformation?” Vegeta asked.

 

“ I granted this to you, that day you met with Hermes as he presented himself as some sort of gatekeeper. He showed you some sort of light trick that looked like another world beyond our own, I reached out to touch you from Olympus, but I was not entirely successful in granting you my intended power. Do you remember the first time you used your ape form?” Apollo asked.

 

Vegeta's eyes flickered as the memory filled his veins and transported images across his vision. He was in a small town close to the boarder of the most western oriental country. Bandits had claimed the city, after a weak empire had let the town go to shit. The people in the town didn't have much, and what they did have, the bandits claimed for their own with 'taxes'. Vegeta, filled with rage over yet another dead child’s body, and a full moon flushing light down upon him that night led to his first transformation.  
After that night, he sort to contain and manage this power. For it's destructive force almost swallowed him alive. He was afraid of it at first, until he had grown into it, trusted it.

 

“ I tried to show you the truth, but I was only able to grant you a power, it was not the power I had envisioned it would be. However, you have made it your own, a true sign of your strength. When you went into Chaos, the power transformed from the trauma you sustained. Light, specifically the sunlight, my light, reflecting off the moon ignites this power in you. The tail is but a receptacle of my light.” Apollo said quietly, gathering some light in the palm of his hand to further explain this point to Vegeta.

 

“ Why have you taken so long to tell me this?” Vegeta clenched his fists and growled at Apollo. He looked down at his fists and closed his eyes. Barely able to contain the anger that grew inside of him, he tried to breath slowly and fathom this information. His whole life, his WHOLE LIFE, he had been toyed with, the truth hidden from him.

 

“ Hera has used all her might to destroy you, I did what I could to keep you safe and to send you messages. Your sight, was something I gave to you just after birth. Hera disguised herself as a chambermaid of your mothers, she threw you into the Sea while Poseidon raged a vicious, vengeful storm on the city of your birth. I guided you through the storm and granted you the sight. To help you see Hera's tricks.” Apollo said walking toward Vegeta.“She has tried to kill you, your whole life. But your own strength and determination have kept you alive. You must continue, you must save Hudae, and you must restore order.” The God rebounded back information it seemed Vegeta already knew.  
  
He reached out his hand to Vegeta. Vegeta looked up at his brother and saw the truth in his eyes. The anger in Vegeta, the hurt and the pain, was so immense. At first, upon hearing these things, he rejected everything. How could these Gods truly expect him to want to play their game now? After so much pain. All he wanted was to sit in this cell and rot away, never to be a pawn again.  
An image of Bulma, ever so softly and gracefully flickered across his minds eye. Her voice low and soft. Together , she whispered. The anger of his unfair adversity dissolved and a new conviction began to swarm his senses.

 

“ What must I do now? The vision I saw, I was possessed and about to kill Bulma. Can you not see the predicament I am in? How can I escape from here?” Vegeta asked taking his brothers hand and standing up for the first time in many days.

 

“ This is your fate, you cannot void it. But I must ask you, have you seen yourself killing Bulma?” The God asked.

 

Vegeta searched his mind, many times he was taken to that place. But he had never seen past the sword swinging down toward her. “No, I have never seen it happen.” Vegeta confirmed.

 

“ Then it is yet to be written” Apollo smiled handing Vegeta a golden helmet, a fiery mohawk, blinding as the sun, adorned its top. It burst into flames as Vegeta touched it, and his tail grew back and flared red in response.

 

 

_\--------_

 

 

The horn of invasion blared throughout the city of Kalie. The sound created an instant veil of anxiety over the land, cloaking it's streets in thick panic. The residences who were not military were all flocking toward the main square and into the royal quarters, there they would be evacuated by the royal army. But not before the King would be taken away.  
  
Bulma looked out over the valley from her window. Stopped for a second by the fiery red sky, but with a black horizon, like a void between the two. It was as if the Underworld had claimed the barrier of worlds. For a moment she wanted to curl up in a ball and try to wake herself from this nightmare. But the time had come, the premonition was going to come true, and the city needed her. Her stone cold determination outmatched a battle with her fear.  
She launched herself out of the window and used her newly developed magic of flight. Bulma had originally developed it for Vegeta, but she had been practising new spells, night and day. She would win this battle if it was the last thing she ever did in this world.  
As she dropped toward the ground, it was in the moment after her magic propelled her up again into flight, that Vegeta's ape form raged out of the dungeon to her right, destroying the building as he grew. This form was larger and ever more fearsome than the first time she saw it. On top of the beasts head was a helmet of golden flames, which surrounded his form now. Bulma's eyes widened as the beast looked directly at her. This wasn't in her premonition, this was different. Vegeta had never transformed. The great ape that was Vegeta had no menace in it's stare, just pure adulterated rage.  
Bulma moved toward the palace, leaving the beast behind, to regroup with the royal army to get the King out of Kalie. The war that had been following them, was finally here. Bulma was needed now. Vegeta would be dealt with later, by a spell she had been perfecting in the dark of night. She was terrified to use it, for her own souls sake. But she would do what was necessary to win this. Vegeta was going to Hades.

 

\------

 

Apollo raged his chariot toward the dimming sun, leaving a fiery trail as he went. Ares was bringing an army of millions toward the city of Kalie. He had already decimated most of the democratic country of Hudae in his path, as Apollo had made plans to give Vegeta his helmet of the Suns light. With this helmet, Vegeta's Great Ape power had increased 100 fold with direct light from the Sun. It also had another special ability, Vegeta's mind was protected from Ares ability to enter minds and control them. Hera's plan would not come into fruition this time. Apollo smiled as he raced toward the Sun to help push it's light through Ares blood soaked cloud of war.

 

\-------

 

“By the Gods! Marshall, look... Apollo!” The Brigadier screamed to Bulma as she landed on the kings balcony.  
  
Bulma swung her head around as fast as she could to see the God trampling his chariot toward the Sun.

 

“This didn't happen in my sign, something is different” Bulma stated.

 

“What ever it is, perhaps it will end differently? Perhaps, Vegeta won't turn on us?” The Brigadier asked.

 

Bulma pondered for a moment. The Great Ape had seen her, looked directly at her, was it possible with this new change in events that Vegeta would not betray her? Surely, he would have been able to merely reach out and grab her before? If he really intended to kill her, he had the perfect moment to do so. And the appearance of Apollo? Didn't he have the power to see into the future?  
  
“Apollo is a seer!” Bulma said to herself.

 

The brigadier smiled, it was obvious she had come to the realisation of something, something far beyond his own knowledge. “I bid you farewell Bulma, please, be careful and leave a city for us to come back to. The world needs Hudae.” He nodded to the Marshal.

 

“Yes sir!” Bulma saluted her superior.

 

\------

 

 

Vegeta's power surged through him, his transformation had taken more time than usual. More power had to be transported from his life force outward to his limbs and very being. The power was urging him to speed forward toward the boats that were coming ashore of the city, the slums would be overrun at any moment. Vegeta stopped up top the cathedral that looked out over the main square and up toward the palace. He looked up to the Kings quarters. Bulma had headed that way. She had seen him, looked into his eyes. He hoped, with this change of events and Apollo's appearance, that she would come to the conclusion that the premonition they had both witnessed that day, was one that could be changed. He tried to convey this to her with his eyes as best he could. The power of this form, with Apollo's helmet made it easier for him to see into her mind, he had seen confusion. As if she knew something wasn't right with the vision she was seeing. He hoped, wished with his whole being she would understand.  
  
He looked to the valley to the west of the city. Near where Bulma had found Vegeta locked into that first battle so many years ago. An army of demons and the dead were rushing toward the city. He was unsure which position to take up when he saw it. A huge bolt of lightening came down, eliminating the first wave of warriors. To the north, the huge mountain stood and funnelled the force toward the most northern point in the West. He could see an army was forming around the wall and led by a figure who was airborne. A second wave of lightening struck those who did not fall to the first. But waves of undead warriors kept coming. Bulma had already trained her troops to be assembled to the west and the east, it took her mere seconds to reach the Western side with her ability to fly. The port was being surrounded by Vegeta's men and 3 other factions. He leapt toward the incoming invading boats, knowing Bulma would be able to protect the Western and Eastern ends of the city.

 

\------

 

Bulma's breath was more laboured, the more she used her power. She had successfully kept back the forces coming from the West at this point. But they seemed to be endless, and her power was not. She knew this, but still the enemy forces came, coming up from the Underworld. It was as if Ares himself was pushing this purging force. Her thoughts went back to the sight of Apollo charging up into the sky. If Apollo was here, wouldn’t it be likely that other Gods were too. The Greeks were the birthplace of democracy in Athens, were the Gods were said to have came down from Mount Olympus to mingle with mortals. Were they pulling the strings? Pushing her toward Vegeta and Abrion that day, giving her the power of a seer. Bulma grabbed her head, she didn't have the time or energy for these thoughts at the moment. She needed to stop this army, stop Ares himself. The rest could wait.

 

“Marshal!?” A soldier in her command screamed up at her.

 

She looked down at her men. A rider was amongst them.

 

“A rider from the East of the city, you are needed there urgently!” He screamed up holding a parchment.  
  
If the East was in trouble, how was the port fairing. She looked down toward the docks and saw Vegeta jumping from boat to boat in his enlarged Ape form. He was crushing their weaponry, the ones used to sack ports. She gasped as she saw him grabbing wooden and metal weapons and throwing them into the sea. He was working in coordination with his old command. Was he on their side?

 

“I haven't time for him, for now I’m need elsewhere” She said quietly to herself.

 

\------

_40 years earlier_

 

Apollo watched on in the shadows as Hera spoke with Tyche in her dark, moisture ridden den. Tyche was the Goddess of dispensing  good and ill omens. Hera often used the Goddess to make her will come true. But not everything Tyche said came into effect, Hera was yet to learn this.

He listened intently to what Tyche told Hera about Vegeta's fortune, the mention of a girl, a woman. Apollo immediately began to devise his own plan, he would need to find this Bulma, and see how she fit into the story of fate.

 

Apollo, now hearing the girls name, Bulma. It made him think back to his last trip to Athens, he had just uheard of the titan, Prometheus. He had a small child with a mortal. A girl named Bulma.

It was no coincidence. This would be the woman who Vegeta would go through their fated life with, Apollo had to get to her before Hera could, he had no idea of the Goddess' plan for the young girl.

Apollo swiftly but quietly ran from the cave Tyche dwelled in, as not to raise suspicion in Hera that she was being watched. He reached the cave entrance, and once outside, rushed into the open air and jumped aboard his chariot. Heading quickly for Athens.

He was going to make sure the babe grew into an excellent seer and sorcerer.

 

\------

 

Vegeta ripped the mast from the main ship in the fleet. Roaring with anger as he swept the humans into the ocean underneath him. He clenched down with his abdominal muscles, pumped his leg muscles and launched himself to the next boat, half already sinking it with his mass and force. The power that surged through him was intoxicating, beefed up by Apollo's helmet he felt an even bigger rush come as the Sun came through the dark read clouds above. Apollo was shinning more of his light onto Vegeta, increasing his power even more. Vegeta growled at the feeling of renewed power.

  
As his attention was distracted he felt a sword slash at his hamstring. Swiftly swinging around only in time to grab a spear aiming for his heart through his back. Vegeta swung the spear around, in holding the smaller weapon, the sun shone brighter still, making the weapon grow to size better equipped for Vegeta to handle. Apollo powers were all consuming and magnificent. He looked toward the direction the spear came from. Floating in the air, like Bulma had been earlier was 18.

 

“We met again, and which disgraceful God are you?!” Vegeta boomed for all of the cove and dock to hear.  
  
All fighting stopped at the sign of a petite blonde haired woman and the giant Ape Beast. How could she possibly stop Vegeta as he was in this form? But, she had managed to make him bleed when a whole armada had failed to spill even a single drop.  
The young girl just smiled at Vegeta, the endless black eyes were back. Vegeta mused that 18 had never been human, this God had enslaved her body from birth. The smile continued to widen, until it was unnaturally big, sending shivers down Vegeta's spine at the sight. Something was terribly wrong with her. This God was not going to reveal itself anytime soon, however. He needed to figure out who it was if he had any chance of winning this battle. the Gods were too trickey.

 

“Who ever you are! You will be stopped as long as I breath!” Vegeta roared, spear in hand he leapt for the small girl.  
  
18 easily removed herself from his way as he landed on a near by ship.

 

 _Dammit, I will have to reach the shore to have even a single hope of beating this thing._ Vegeta thought to himself. Just as his thought ended, she was coming toward him, shield and sword ready. The monster was aiming for his face, his eyes he guessed. He put his gaze and head down and let the helmet protect his vision as her sword connected with his mighty helm.

 

“I have you now!” The disgusting creature hissed.

 

Vegeta looked up as 18 was holding onto his helmet, her disfigured face staring right at him. She was just large enough to hold herself between the two cheek guards of the Helmet. Vegeta growled again as a cloud of black haze came from her body and tried to seep into his nose, ears and mouth. A bright, blinding light blinked into view. So bright it blinded everyone in the cove for a matter of seconds. Vegeta winced in pain as the light started to subside. The helmet had protected him, but from what?

 

A laugh was heard from behind Vegeta, he was looking down at the water as he saw 18 come out of the surface only metres away from him. He heard the dark creature call out to its brother.

 

“Apollo! You pitiful fool!” 18 screamed at the man in the chariot.

 

“No, Ares, you are the fool. You should not have come here, it is already different, time has already changed. Hera is wrong, this isn't going to end the way you have planned.” Apollo smirked to his younger brother.

 

Vegeta looked from Apollo to, who he now knew was Ares. Vegeta for a moment, considered what had almost just happened. What had Ares tried to do just now with the black smoke?

 

Ares screamed through 18's lungs, making a horrible creaking sound, as if the lungs were about to burst from the strength of his voice. Ares charged Apollo in his chariot and was met with equal force with Apollo's shield. As quickly as Ares could back off, Apollo had his bow and arrow loaded and fired it at the other God. The battle waged, almost in the speed of light. Vegeta tried to watch, tried to keep up with the two Gods. He again asked himself. What had Apollo's helmet saved him from? The God had taken over 18's body, all those years ago, is that what he just tried to do? Did the Helmet keep him safe from an invading spirit?

 

Vegeta looked to the East and saw large lightening bolts erupting. Bulma had switched to the Eastern side of the city, while the West now struggled under the weight of an ever lasting force. Vegeta had to help, he would reinforce the West. The armada was now in ruins, most boats had been sunk and sent to Poseidon. His command would take care of the rest. They were left almost intact thanks to him taking out the enemies capabilities of firing on the city.  
  
“Men, continue the charge, while I help our forces in the West!” Vegeta bellowed to the men on the shore.

They began to cheer and rage with renewed strength, pushing forward to the enemy forces that were still alive. Vegeta, with one jump toward the shore, landed on the ground with a force that indented into the ground. Rocking the shore and pushing the sea water back out into the ocean. He began to run and jump toward the forces in the West, while Apollo and Ares fought an epic battle of light and darkness above.

In only a few strides Vegeta was upon the Western walls forces. They all, for a moment looked up in awe as the gigantic Ape leapt over their heads. They had been to concerned with the hordes of dead coming for them to realise that Vegeta had transformed again. The sight of him both invoked panic and sheer delight.

With one swing of his mighty arms, thousands of dead, moving corpses went flying, crumpling under the pressure behind his perpetuity and impact. He stood between the Horde and the Hudae Army. He roared so loud the wall and mountain shook. The men in Kalie screamed with a renewed force and stamina. Vegeta had joined their ranks, in a more powerful form than they could imagine. He seemed to be touched by the Gods themselves.  
  
“Forward!!!! Keep them back with your lives!” Vegeta boomed to the wall of men.

 

Screaming they all lunged forward with speed they had never created before. The light and power from Vegeta swept through them like a strong wind in a storm. Pushing them ever forward. They clashed with the front line of the enemy, catapults of molten rock flung from the wall and past their front defences and into the dead crowd. Crushing the creatures bodies apart.  
Vegeta's arms swung one after another, clearing a path along the edge of the enemies lines. Crushing more underfoot as he went.  
The overwhelming strength of Vegeta was devastating for the enemy. But yet they kept coming, the underworld was more than willing to offer up more and more creatures. Even with the renewed power from Apollo, Vegeta could feel his strength only able to hold on to its current state, his energy would deplete. Especially in this new form, it was more taxing than anything he had ever felt before. He would succumb, eventually, if this Horde did not stop coming. The men where falling even faster than they could kill the scourge of dead.

  
Vegeta gritted his teeth and roared again, shaking the land. He would show no weakness or the men may falter.

 

 

\-------

 

 

Bulma heard Vegeta's roar, turning for a moment to see him, arms in the air, encourage the men to push forward. She gritted her teeth. He was helping, it was clear now. The harbour was all but won and he had moved to the Western wall to help the forces there. As her gazed moved it was caught by two moving objects, one so bright it was blinding. What in the world was going on over there, what were those balls of energy clashing.  
The battle at her feet raged up against her inattention. Bringing her back to the battle, she welled up her power to the tips of her fingers, it flickered, sparked and went silent.  
  


No! She boomed inside her head.

Her power was spent, had she reached her limit already? No, impossible. She looked around, the men had yet to realise she wasn't attacking any more. But the enemy wasn't so disregarding. As if a wave of power came over them, the dead pushed forward with their scourge. They were beginning to overwhelm the Kalie Army. Bulma frantically looked back between the forces. What could she do? She needed to do something!

It was then, the thought entered her mind. She had entertained it earlier. She had wished and prayed that it would never need to come to this moment. She swallowed hard and raised her arms. She was going to use her very life force to create this last spell. This was only meant for Vegeta, had the time come when he would betray her. She would swallow up his being with a spell so big it would, with out a doubt tear her apart as well.  
  
She had no choice now, it had to be done. She was going to die. She flew further out into the demon horde, just past their front line. Tears began to overflow out and over her eyelids. Trailing down her face, the moment had arrived too fast and she was unprepared to die. She would not be able to say goodbye, to anyone. She would be lost forever. But she must, she must do whatever she had to.  
A huge circle of light became visible directly below her. For a moment, the enemy forces stopped and looked below them. The circle of light suddenly shot out in every direction, from the mountain to the north, to the Sea to the south. Their whole front line was engulfed by the light circle Bulma had created.  
Bulma's body began to burst at her joints, spraying blood out of the wounds. She screamed in agony as the light began to grow in brightness and the air began to grow in thickness, as if an invisible pressure was raining down on the army below. With one final scream, Bulma's bones cracked and mangled, she went limp, barely managing to stay in flight.  
The circle of light erupted, sending energy to the heavens. The ground opened up and swallowed everything, creating a crater the circumference of the circle she created, and as deep as the underworld. With the loudest boom anyone had heard, everything was obliterated. A blinding light flashed everyone in the area into blindness.

  
A lasting rumble could be felt across the ground. The tremendous power of Bulma's spell took a minute to fade. Once depleted. The devastation from her blast could be seen. There was a huge hole in its wake, deeper than anything ever encountered. The ocean was washing into the void. Creating a barrier between the enemy lines and Kalie.  
The Kalie troops began to regroup and look extensively for Bulma, or at least her body.  
  
Vegeta watched on from the western front, in disbelieve at the power of Bulma's spell, they now only had one front to fight because of her sacrifice.  
At the realisation that Bulma was almost certainly dead, his power waned and his Great Ape form could be held no longer. He shrunk back down to his human form. He grabbed his face through Apollo's helmet. Trying to come to terms with the loss of Bulma.

The troops tried to hold back the enemies front line. But they too could feel the overwhelming weight the dead were creating. Vegeta, on his knees, cradling himself, could hear the screams of the men. They knew, they were going to die and be consumed by the dead. They wailed in pain as they began to be consumed. He didn't care, it was all over, after the struggle, from his very first breath. It seemed it was always going to end this way. With them all dead.

 

DAMMIT! Vegeta internally screamed.

 

After everything, it couldn't end like this. Muffled screams and voices behind him began to become clearer. He looked up from his pit of despair and saw soldiers behind him, eyes wide, mouthing his name, and pointing to the mountain beside them. Vegeta slowly moved his head toward the direction they were pointing.

  
A huge, anthropomorphic being, thousands of times larger than a human and grey like clay, clutched Bulma in it's hand. Perched upon the mountain, it lifted it's opposite hand and swung it from the centre outwards. A huge wind created by the swing was set on fire.  
The fire storm flew over the City, the Army and Vegeta's head. Straight toward the Undead Army. Setting them alight and forcing its way back toward the horizon they swarmed from. Each and every dead creature was incinerated by the fire blast. Vegeta watched the sky and everything in front of them catch alight. The dead army had been destroyed and sent back to the underworld. The fire seemed like it would swallow the whole world it was so fierce and hot. As quickly as it had been produced it began to die off. Leaving a huge black scorched earth behind.  
  
It took Vegeta a moment to collect his shock and look up at the being. It was placing Bulma's body on Palace balcony. The monstrous God looked out toward the two God's still locked into battle. Sensing that his army had been decimated. Ares pushed back off Apollo and for a moment considered the scene.  
  
“Give it up brother! Prometheus has entered the battle.” Apollo yelled at his sibling.

 

Ares screamed in frustration, he never wanted to stop. He wanted to consume the whole world into darkness and pain. But with the legendary Titan entering the fight, he had little hope of winning now against his brother.

Hera had deceived him, she had told him it was fated. With one more scream from his lungs, Ares took off in 18's body.  
Prometheus, upon seeing the God of War retreating, began his ascension back into the sky from where he suddenly had appeared to save his daughters life. He had only involved himself in the last moment, he had once gifted man with fire in spite of Zeus' wishes. But it seemed he could not let this fate play out again, especially when it came to his child.

  
Apollo put down his arms and turned to see how the Demi God fared. He had been consumed by his battle with Ares. Vegeta was back to his human form, he was running into Kalie and toward the royal quarters.  
With a sense that he could no longer help Vegeta and satisfied that Hera's plan had been thwart, he re-entered his chariot and headed into the sky. He had been helping Vegeta through his fated life for half a century, it was time to rest for the God.  
  


**\-------**

 

Vegeta climbed what seemed like endless stairs, trying to get to Bulma. He wept, gasping for air as he put one foot in front of the other trying to get to her. After everything, after all this time, he couldn't shake the feeling it wasn't over. It was just all over too soon. He had a sinking feeling she was fading, his Bulma.

 

“Please, hold on, I'm coming!” He puffed.  
  
He reached the courtyard the balcony faced, he jumped up a tree and began to climb his way to Bulma. Through the branches he was looking up, seeing the edge of the balcony getting closer and closer. That spell, the one she unleashed. It was spectacular.

 

“You beautiful genius!” He started to cry.

 

That giant being, the God, whoever it was. Even it's power, was only just stronger than the energy Bulma had emitted. It had surely blown her apart, he kept climbing, hoping to see her alive, intact. The light from the sky became stronger as he reached the top of the tree and jumped onto the balcony.  
Her body was carefully laid down on her side. Vegeta ran toward her, he saw her shallow breathe in her chest. She was alive. He was a second away from her.

 

“Bulma” Vegeta tried to speak, but his mouth was stopped by something. He had stopped moving as well. What was going on? He was paralysed.

 

He heard a manic laughter from behind Bulma, and from the shadows she emerged.

Hera.

"Finally we arrive, right where we always were going to meet. That troublesome helmet won't help you now, not with my power” Hera smiled triumphantly.

 

Vegeta growled from his throat, trying to break free from this hold. But it was useless now. Hera had him in her grasp, Apollo had left, thinking they had changed fate.  
But it wasn't over, it was still happening, just in a different way. Vegeta cursed himself. He knew this wasn't over, he couldn't let this happen!

As he wriggled and tried to break free he felt his arm move toward his side and pull out his sword. Tears welling in his eyes, Bulma began to stir. She turned and looked up at him as he began to walk toward her with his sword raised above his head. Bulma winced at the sight.

 

“Vegeta... No...” She whispered barely able to make a sound.

 

It was obvious to see in his face, Vegeta was fighting with all his might. He mouthed the words 'sorry' as the sword began to swing down toward her chest. Just as impact was imminent a huge blast of wind arose from nowhere, making Hera stumble. Vegeta took the moments opportunity and changed the swords movement, and directed it toward Hera. The sword went flying into Hera's chest.  
  
_Bullseye_! Vegeta grinned.

 

As the blade was about to pierce her heart, Hera instantly dissolved her body, rendering the blades cut void. She disappeared just in time to save herself. Vegeta screamed out in frustration. What he wouldn't give to have another second with the Goddess, for everything she had put him through. He vowed then and there, to rid the earth of her one day.

 

“Vegeta...” Bulma muttered.

 

Vegeta looked down at the blue haired woman, her body was broken, into many pieces. She was struggling to inflate her lungs. She was not long to this world, he had to do something to help.

He looked around frantically, for what, for who? He was powerless to stop death.

He dropped down to his knees beside Bulma and pulled her into his lap. She screamed and winced with the last bit of energy she had.  
  
“Bulma, I can't... I'm so sorry” Vegeta wept.

 

He couldn't do a single thing to stop her from slipping into unconsciousness and into death. She would be gone in a matter of moments, and he could do nothing.

 

“Please, step aside Demi God” He heard a soft voice say.  
  
Vegeta looked up at the source of the voice. A slim man, dressed all in white, with white wings and long, white hair stood before him. Vegeta started to laugh softly, he was so worn down by it all. Gods and Goddess', a dime a dozen today.  
  
“You've done well, it is over for now” Zephyrus said smiling.

 

Vegeta looked up smiling.

 

“Just fix this” He said with his last bit of energy.

 

“Of course” he heard as a bright light shone from the God.

 

\------

 

 

Hera screamed in pain, the sword didn't touch her heart, but it had broken ribs going in. She had managed to get away with only these injuries. But the pain of losing again to the bastard child was worse. She clenched her fists and screamed again, this time in frustration.  
  
Hermes came out from the shadows, he had been waiting her return at the mouth of the cave. At Chaos' entrance.

 

“My Queen, what has happened?” Hermes said suddenly, realising her injuries.

 

“Get me to Tyche, now!” She screamed.

 

 

End Part 1

 

 


End file.
